


Amethyst Skies

by SeekHim



Series: A New Start [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk leaves the Enterprise, Kirk on a different ship, Mating Bond, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's Soul Siblings are sent on an away mission to the mysterious, seductive world of Tkara. <br/>A Starfleet Captain knows that such missions are routine. But a big brother still worries. <br/>And sometimes worry is all too justified. AU.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New orders

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy. In it Kirk is raped during shore leave. Instead of supporting him his crew, with the exception of Dr. McCoy, assumes that he was just fooling around . This betrayal added to the trauma of being raped leads Kirk to step down as Captain of the Enterprise. Months later he accepts command of a different ship, the U.S.S. Saratoga. This series is my take on Kirk accepting his new command. I've written it with Neferit's kind permission.
> 
> If you like it PLEASE leave feedback! I live for it!

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate 2260.12.1_

 _The Saratoga has concluded its three week stay on the planet Astrana. This was a very productive  
_ _mission; we made a successful First Contact, studied a beautiful new world, learned many things  
_ _about an incredible culture and most of all, we made new friends, both for ourselves and the Federation._

 _We are now on-route to the Volanis Nebula. After three weeks of acting as a planetary research base_ _  
I know that the chance to study a nebula will please Stellar Sciences._

_James T. Kirk  
_

* * *

_Captain's Ready Room  
2:00 PM_

Kirk completed his log and sat back. Things were quiet now and he'd decided to catch up on reports,  
of which there were a lot. The _Saratoga_ was six months along into her five year research/survey mission.   
In that time there had been a lot of triumphs and a lot of tragedies.

The past two months had been a whirlwind of activity. At first the _Saratoga_ had stayed well within Federation   
territory, but they'd quickly started 'peeking over the edges' and were now traveling ever further outward.   
Recently they'd traveled into the little known A-20 sector. While charting there, they had discovered two   
inhabited planets: T'Lee and Astrana, and had made First Contact with each of their civilizations.

During their two week stay on T'Lee, the _Saratoga_ had remained in orbit becoming, in effect, a research   
station. During their three weeks on Astrana, they had been allowed to land and temporarily turn   
the _Saratoga_ into a research base.

But now it was time to turn the _Saratoga_ back into a research vessel. Something that he knew Stellar Sciences   
was looking forward too. Not to mention his pilots, who for nearly a month, had had to content themselves   
with keeping the _Saratoga_ in orbit or running shuttle missions. Their next mission was certain to please   
them; the Volanis Nebula was well known for its beauty and unusual fluctuations.

As he began going over reports, he received a comm from his Chief of Communications.

_"Captain, I'm receiving a message from Starfleet Command. It's Admiral Garcia."_

"Thanks M'ress. Patch it through to my Ready Room."

An instant later, a female Admiral appeared on his private viewscreen. "Admiral Garcia," he said politely.  
She had spoken to him a few times during their time on Astrana. The Astraei used plants as an energy  
source and this was of great interest to many back in Starfleet. Garcia, who had a deep interest in  
environmental issues, was one of them.

She nodded and smiled. "Captain Kirk, it's good to see you again. Back from your visit to the far edges  
of known space?"

He smiled. "For now anyway."

She chuckled. " _For now_ is right. This wasn't your first time peeking over the edges of known space   
and I doubt that it will be your last. Pike says that exploration's in your blood and I tend to agree.   
But to business, Captain." Her face grew serious. "I understand that your next stop is the Volanis Nebula."

He nodded. "That's correct. We'll be arriving in five days."

"I see. Are you familiar with Dr. Maxwell Golden?"

Kirk thought for a minute. Yes, he _had_ heard the name. Lieutenant Commander Rodriguez, the Head  
of the _Saratoga's_ Botanical Department, had mentioned him from time to time. "Isn't he the Federation  
Under-Secretary of Agriculture in the Otral Sector?"

"The same. As you're aware, Captain, of late the Federation has not only been increasing exploration  
of space, but expanding as well- establishing outposts and colonies. The Otral sector is in a strategically  
important region and if we're able to successfully develop it, it will help strengthen the buffer between  
the Federation and the Klingon Empire.

"The sector has three M class planets, all of which have Federation colonies. The largest of the colonies  
is Urgel II. It has a population of over 900,000 and its main focus is agriculture. The other colonies are  
Casteem I, with a population of 180,000 and a focus in mining and Plima IV, which has a population of  
400,000 and whose focus is ship building. The Federation is investing heavily in Plima and we're hopeful  
that in time we'll be able to establish a major shipyard there.

"Unfortunately, Urgel has recently begun experiencing crop failures. Tests have revealed that some  
kind of naturally occurring element in the soil prevents all but certain types of foreign plants from  
growing there. Urgel, in addition to feeding its own population, also acts as a bread basket for the  
other colonies, Nobody is starving yet, but you can see how this can cause serious problems for the  
entire sector and our hopes for developing it, in the long run.

"A possible solution to the problem might lie on the world of Tkara. Golden has recently discovered  
that Tkara has similar elements in its soil and yet foreign plants are able to grow there without any  
problem. He's hopeful that studies there may provide a solution to the problem on Urgel. He's put  
together a coalition of scientists and, with the Tkarite government's approval, they're running a series   
of agricultural experiments in the Vonemer region."

Kirk nodded. "Volanis isn't far from the Tkara System. Do you want us to divert there to assist with  
the project?"

"That won't be necessary. The project is scheduled to last for several months and the coalition is  
confident that they have all the personnel they need for the duration. However, as you may be aware,  
Golden is a long time associate of the Head of your Botanical Department: Commander Rodriguez.  
Golden has nothing but praise for his work and would greatly appreciate his opinion and expertise  
during their current stage of experiments. Since you're going to be in the neighborhood, we agreed  
to it.  You'll beam Rodriguez, and any Department members he feels will be helpful, down to Tkara,  
go on to study the nebula and pick them up on your way back. Their stay should be about a week."

Kirk nodded. "Understood, Admiral."

After the Admiral signed off, Kirk commed Rodriguez and asked him to come to his Ready Room.  
He then went over in his mind what he knew of Tkara.

Tkara was the center of the powerful Tkarite Freehold, which while not an member, was cordial toward   
the Federation. It was also the home of one of his crewmembers: Lieutenant Z'Rol.  (He would need  
to speak to her later.) The planet was well known for its dark, mysterious beauty. And its inhabitants  
were even more well known for...other things.

 _A week on Tkara,_ he thought ruefully. _"Rodriguez's team will certainly not be bored."_

He frowned as he considered whom Rodriguez would likely select. The _Saratoga_ was a small ship  
and consequentially its Departments were small as well. The Botanic Department only had four members,  
Rodriguez included. He might very well decide to take all of them. The _Saratoga's_ next mission would  
be stellar-based and there wouldn't be as much for them to do onboard so Rodriguez would probably  
feel justified in taking all of them along to help with an important agricultural project.

It would be a peaceful mission on a friendly planet. But Kirk still felt a prick of worry.

Especially since one of the members of the Botanic Department was his Soul Sister.


	2. No objections

_Saratoga Botanic Bay/Lab_  
_4:00 PM_

L'Naym was bending over a specimen of an Astanean _Xilethia_. The _Saratoga's_ time on that world   
had yielded the discovery of countless new botanical wonders and it would take weeks to fully  
categorize all of the data and samples they had collected.

She looked up from her work at the beeping of her comm.

_"Crewman L'Naym, would you please report to my Ready Room?"_

"Of course, Captain, I'm on my way."

As she stood up she wondered why her Captain/Soul Brother was summoning her. Her direct  
superior, Lieutenant Commander Rodriguez, had received a similar summons over an hour ago  
and still hadn't returned.

* * *

_Captain's Ready Room_

As L'Naym entered, she saw her lifemate seated before the Captain and immediately detected  
his slight apprehension.

Kirk motioned to the other chair. "Shylea. Have a seat," Both his voice and tone were warm,  
but she knew her older brother enough to know when he was concerned.

After she was seated, he picked up a PADD. "I received a message from the Admiralty today."  
He explained about the problems on Urgel and Rodriguez's mission to Tkara.

Both Nlians stiffened a little at mention of the name _Tkara._

"I've spoken to Rodriguez and he wants to take the entire Botanical Department with him to assist,"  
Kirk continued. "Our next mission will be stellar based so they won't be vital for the next few days.  
Lieutenant Richards, in addition to being a skilled ecologist, has served increasingly as his assistant.  
Petty Officer Danek's specialty is soil organisms, which will be crucial for the mission." His eyes met  
L'Naym's and he smiled slightly. "And Rodriguez has called you one of the most promising botanists  
that he's worked with.

"Tuskaro will be going with you as well." Both Nlians relaxed slightly upon hearing that. "One never  
knows when a paramedic might be useful and I know that he has an interest in pharmacology.  
I'm planning on sending Lieutenant Z'Rol as well. Who better to show a group around then a native?

"We'll be arriving at Tkara in four days. We'll drop you and the rest of the team off, go on to the Volanis  
Nebula, then come back and pick you up. You should be there for about a week."

Kirk's gaze once again met hers. "Do you have any objections to this mission?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_2243  
__Nlia_  
_L'Naym Residence_

_"Father?" Eight year old Shylea peeked into her father's workshop._

_Farseen L'Naym turned and his amber eyes warmed, as they always did when they fell upon her.  
"My little Twilight. You've decided to spend some time in the forges with me for awhile?"_

_She nodded eagerly. Her favorite pastime was to play in the gardens, among her beloved flowers,  
but she_ _also loved to spend time with her father, even if it was simply watching him work.  
Be at the_ _great foundries of the city or at his smaller forge/workshop at home._

 _Coming over to her, he gently tousled her hair. "Maybe someday you'll decide to start forging metals,"_  
_he teased gently. "But for now, I think we'll just have you watch."_

 _He led her over to a chair by the work table. "Now remember, sit here and don't move. Finlenor, Neya_ _  
and I are making jewelry. We'll be working near the fire for a while, but soon we'll come over here_  
and you'll be able to watch us apply the colors."

 _She nodded solemnly. It was a long standing rule between them- if she wanted to watch her father work_  
_at the forge, she had to keep out of his way and be quiet while he worked. When she was little_ _she would  
often crawl underneath the work table if she got restless, but she was a big girl now and_ _determined_  
_to remain in her chair like an adult._

 _As she watched her father return to the forge, she felt a flash of deep pride. Khasha, the City of Steel,_  
_was home to Nlia's finest metalworkers. For centuries their Associations had been renowned throughout_  
_the world for their skills at smelting, shaping, forging and re-forging steel. And her father, Farseen L'Naym,_  
_was one of them. He had recently been appointed one of the junior heads of the Zoresha, one of the most_ _  
respected Associations. He had assisted in the building of the city's great Gate of Steel and countless_  
_armories, industries and shops had been filled with both his works and those of his students._

 _Two of whom were with him now: Finlenor Kano and Neya Piri. The lifemates had arrived from the Northern_  
_city of Jerem three days ago and would be spending a year studying with the Zoresha. They were currently_  
_making arrangements for more permanent lodgings, but for the time being, were staying with her father._

 _As the forges once again restarted, Shylea watched intently. Although she would always prefer living things_  
_and already knew that her heart's calling lay with plants, craftsmanship had always fascinated her as well._  
_Later when her father and his students brought the jewelry they were working on over to the table_ _and began  
to apply colors, she felt that the act of making something was just __like planting_ _a seed and watching it sprout._

 _After about two hours, Farseen called a halt to the work. "I think we've done enough for today. My client_  
_wants a tour of the workshop and I want things cleaned up before he gets here."_

 _Shylea felt a tug of excitement. Her father had informed her earlier that they would be having an important_  
_client over. Most of the time clients met with her father at one of the Zoresha's establishments, but this time_  
_the client would be meeting with him at their home. And not only that he was from offworld!_

 _Khasha had visitors from all over Nlia and occasionally from beyond. Most Offworld visitors were found in_  
_the capital of Oslamth, or on their system's mining planet, Icar, but the City of Steel had its share as well_  
_and she had seen quite a few. Each time her young mind had burst with curiosity about them._

_"Who's your client, Father? And where's he from?" she asked eagerly._

_"His name is Visers from House Arago," her father said quietly. "He's from Tkara."_

_Tkara. Shylea had heard that name spoken several times. Tkara was one of the many trade partners with Nlia._  
_She had heard that Tkarites had a deep love of metal , so it wasn't surprising that they did frequent business  
with the City of Steel. __This would be the first time that she would actually meet one though._

 _Her excitement dampened as she noticed her father's solemn expression. Kano and Piri both looked downright_  
_nervous and Kano draped an arm protectively around his lifemate's shoulders._

_"Father..." Shylea asked hesitantly; "What's wrong? Aren't the Tkarites nice people?"_

_Her father sighed. "The Tkarites are honorable, Daughter. They always honor their bargains and they never  
break_ _their word. They're our closest neighbors and were the first Offworlders that our people_ _ever made  
contact with. We have always have cordial relations with them. But despite that we're..._ _quite different_."

_"How?"_

_"Some ways you'll understand later when you're older. But suffice to say, that both their nature and their  
ways_ _are **very** different from ours. And whenever one of them spends any length of time with us or  
vice versa,_ _certain...procedures are always followed on both sides."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

_Ready Room_

L'Naym took a deep breath. "No, Captain. The Tkarites have been trade partners with my people for  
nearly two hundred years. They have always respected both our nature and our ways. And besides,  
this is an important mission and every member of the caravan is vital. As long as I have my lifemate  
with me I'll be fine."

Alyen reached out and took her hand. "We won't let you or the team down, Captain," he said softly.

Kirk nodded and handed both her and Alyen a PADD. "The planetary and mission specs are right here.  
Report to the Briefing room at 17:30 hours."


	3. Lieutenant Z'Rol

_Ready Room_  
5:00 PM.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Kirk gazed thoughtfully at Lieutenant Droi Z'Rol.

She was a striking sight.  A shapely 5'11 form, violet skin, long silver-white hair, amethyst eyes   
and a stunningly beautiful face.

All Tkarites where drop dead gorgeous, be they male or female and they put it to good use.   
They were known for being not only one of the most beautiful but seductive races in the Alpha Quadrant.

Kirk recalled an earlier 'encounter' he'd had with Tkarites.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_8/2256  
_ _San Francisco Club_

_When the two women had walked into the club, every head had turned their way._

_Kirk's had been one of them. It was only a week before summer break ended and Fall term began  
_ _and he'd decided to have one last fun weekend. Bones was still back in Mississippi, so he'd decided  
to have a night on the _ _town with Greg Olsen and Patrick Miller, two casual associates from the Academy._ _  
They'd decided _ _to visit one of the more exclusive clubs in the Bay._

_Olsen had quickly taken an interest in one of the female denizens, who had led him onto the dance floor._   _  
Kirk and Miller sat at the bar drinking, talking and eyeing the crowd._

_And then all heads had turned as two of the most stunning women many had ever seen, walked in._

_Tkarite._

_Kirk had heard of them of course and since coming to San Francisco he had seen a one or two._  
_But never this close. And now that he had he definitely liked what he saw._

_As the two women both selected a table nearby, Kirk stood up._

_"You really think you've got a shot with either of them?" Miller whispered._

_Kirk grinned. "Watch and learn from the Master."_

_Thirty minutes later Kirk had learned a bit more about the women. They were Teli from House Nurbana_  
_and Ryrlena from House Agralco, both long time friends. Teli was on Earth to arrange_ _a business deal  
and Ryrlena was a corporate lawyer involved in a case._

 _"And you, James Tiberius Kirk," Ryrlena said softly as her violet eyes met Kirk's. "We know that you're_   
_a Starfleet cadet. What's your focus?"_

 _They were so gorgeous it was almost scary. They both moved with the grace of dancers and everything_  
_about them bespoke charm and elegance._

 _But along with that there was an aura of something else. Cunning. Predatory.  And not just when_ _in  
pursuit of a fling. Potentially dangerous. **Very** dangerous._

_"I'm in the Command track," he answered. "I'm going to command my own ship someday."_

_Ryrlena smiled. "Ambitious. I like that."_

_"And do you like what you see, Cadet?" Teli asked as she slowly draped a strand of her silver hair  
behind_ _her shoulder._

_He grinned. "I sure do."_

_Ryrlena stood and placed an hand on his shoulder. "Then let's not waste time, shall we? Our hotel_ _isn't far."_

_Kirk's eyebrows raised. "What…with both of you?"_

_It was Teli's turn to smile now. "The more the merrier' I believe the saying is."_

_"Well…two of you…that's a bit much." He tried to look coy. "I might resist."_

_Both women's expressions changed to downright predatory. Kirk had the sudden impression that he was  
a helpless_ _lamb being sized up by two she-wolves._

_Teli stood and placed an hand on his other arm. "We might insist."_

_"Then I guess I've no choice."_

_End Flashback*_

* * *

_Ready Room_

He'd learned that night that not only where Tkarites gorgeous, they rivaled Orions and Risians in bed.  
But only an idiot would think them just a bunch of pretty faces. In addition to their beauty, they were   
also known for their cunning and if they wanted something, few could be more predatory or Machiavellian.

Their world was made up of various city-states, each led by a council of ruling Houses. Over them was  
a planetary Ruling Council made up of the most powerful Houses.

In the past there had been intense rivalries between the different states and Houses. Instead of fighting   
each other with large scale military force, however, they had relied on schemes, plots and assassinations   
to bring down rivals/enemies. Over time they had raised intrigue to an art form. Cunning and guile were   
virtually worshipped and even though their world was now unified, it was still encouraged.

 _"Never match wits with a Tkarite,"_ was a well known saying _. "_ _Especially when something is on the line."_

Their society, he knew, was matriarchal. Females were heads of the household and tended to dominate  
in politics, law and commerce. Males tended to dominate in technology, science and scholarship. Both served  
in security and law enforcement and both were _very_ good at gathering and using information. There greatest  
interest was trade. They had established business contacts among dozens of different races and were working   
towards becoming a major player in interplanetary commerce. 

Although not a member, the Freehold had always been cordial toward the Federation and over the years,  
a few Tkarites had joined Starfleet. Most of those who did were male, but there were exceptions and one  
served on the _Saratoga._

Z'Rol worked Communications during Beta shift. In addition to linguistics, she was also good with computers  
and sensors and was noted for being extremely inventive and capable of split second alterations. She also  
excelled in gymnastics and hand to hand combat.

Like most Tkarites, she was very seductive and had made advances toward many unattached males on the ship.  
But she had very clear boundaries. She never flirted with the Senior staff and if someone was involved with  
someone else, it was hands off.  If she did approach someone and they said no, she immediately backed  
off and never went near them again. Very few told her no, however and she seemed to have a 6th sense on  
if someone was interested or willing or not.

Kirk nodded "Yes, Lieutenant." He explained about Urgel and the Vonemer Project. "Dr. Golden has requested  
Commander Rodriguez's expertise. He'll be staying on Tkara for about a week, along with the rest of the Botany  
Department. I've decided to send you as well; who better to help them find their way around than a native?  
In addition to acting as liaison, you'll assist them as best you can. You may not be a scientist but I'm sure your  
skills will come in handy." He smiled. "On the upshot, you'll have a chance to see your family as well."

She smiled as well. "Thank you, Captain. I look forward to it." Her look turned thoughtful. "Have arrangements  
been made as to where the team will stay during their time on my homeworld?"

"Not yet. The orders only just came through. As I understand it, members of the Project have each made  
their own provisions. Some are staying at the site, some in hotels and others in the homes of associates."

"Let me speak to my mother. I'm certain she'll be able to host Commander Rodriguez's team. House Z'Rol  
isn't one of the Ruling houses, but we are prominent and our estate will have more than enough room.  
And of course, staying with us will afford them extra care and protection."


	4. Briefing

_Briefing Room_  
_5:25 PM_

Lieutenant Z'Rol gazed thoughtfully around the Briefing Room. All Tkarites were taught from earliest  
childhood to learn as much about the people around them as possible.

_'Knowledge is a basic key to power and to gain it one must observe.'_

So as she silently gazed at the other members of the team, her mind supplied information.

Lieutenant Commander Pablo Rodriguez, Head of the _Saratoga's_ Botany/Ecology Department.  
A quiet man, but highly intelligent and with a spine of steel.

 _Hidden strength is often the best kind as your opponent might underestimate you. And intelligence  
_ _combined with a quiet manner can make you difficult to read , giving_ _further advantage_.

He was consort to Lieutenant Harmaya Rodriguez and that marked him as Forbidden to her.

_A pity. He's quite handsome with his sleek black hair and mustache._

Lieutenant Sarah Richards was Rodriguez's assistant. Her focus was ecology. She was good natured  
and with high integrity. Intelligent and sharp-minded, as well as independent and outspoken.

 _It's important to know what you want and not be afraid to say it. And it's important to rely_ _on oneself,  
because sometimes that is all you have to depend on._

Petty Officer Danek had transferred to the _Saratoga's_ earlier that year. His focus was the study of soil.  
He excelled at soil chemistry and had in interest in archeology as well. He was laid back, slow to anger   
and like all Saurians, enjoyed being around people. He was also intensely curious and enjoyed   
experimentation.

 _He'll find plenty of things to experiment with on Tkara,_ Z'rol thought with amusement.

And then of course there were the two Nlians. Crewman Tuskaro Alyen was another male Forbidden  
to her. Although with his soft brown hair, large, soulful blue eyes and innocent bearing he definitely   
had an appeal.

He was a skilled paramedic and an asset to the Medical department. He was soft spoken and gentle  
with a touch of shy, but despite his gentle nature had tremendous inner strength. That was something  
that any Tkarite would respect, even admire.

There were other things about him to admire. He had gained the close friendship of their Captain.  
A commendable achievement. And he was completely devoted to his lifemate, Crewman Shylea L'Naym.

Crewman L'Naym was a skilled botanist with a deep love for all flora. She was happiest when surrounded   
by plants and possessed of an almost childlike wonder. She was cheerful and sweet natured but not weak  
…never that.

She recalled the first time the two of them had spoken.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_1/2/2259_  
_Mess Hall_  
_8:00 PM_

 _Z'Rol sat in the Mess with several of her friends. After months of being refitted and after receiving_ _a new  
Captain, the Saratoga was now underway for her newest mission. They would be arriving at the Hymer  
Gas Cloud_ _tomorrow and everyone on all duty shifts had been busy in preparation. She and a few of her  
friends_ _from Beta shift were now taking a quick break and catching up._

 _She smiled. It was always good to visit home, but from the time she had been a child she had longed to_ _go_  
_to the stars and being back on the Saratoga again was a thrill._

 _It was also good to see her shipboard friends again, who sat with her now. She had often thought that  
Lieutenant_ _Justin Ballard from the Physics Department would have made a worthy Tkarite. He was calm,  
quiet-spoken _ _and practical,_ _but very cunning and enjoyed planning and implementing complex plans_  
_and schemes_.

 _Petty Officer Mark Tracker from Engineering was self-confident and charismatic, as well as a sly scoundrel_  
_who was adept at getting in and out of trouble._

 _Biomedical researcher and medical technician, Lieutenant Geoffrey_ _Flanders, normally preferred Gamma  
shift_ , _but today he'd switched shifts with Lieutenant Minil. He was intelligent and keen witted, and  
_ _possessed a wicked sense of humor._

 _And then of course there was Lieutenant Keisha Powell from Operations. Calm, self assured, determined_  
_and ambitious, she was good to have as a friend, dangerous to have as an enemy. While the others were  
her close _ _friends and frequent bed-partners, Powell was more of a rival._

 _But rivalry was good, it helped to keep one sharp and on one's toes. And over the years their rivalry,  
although _ _it had often looked like it might harden into outright enmity, somehow never quite did.  
That fact, and _ _their mutual amusement over it, kept them in each other's circle._

 _The four friends were in the middle of laughing over an amusing story that Flanders was telling about  
some of his _ _exploits while on Earth, when two newcomers approached their table._

 _As soon as Z'Rol saw them, her amused expression instantly vanished and she motioned_ _for the others  
to be silent._

 _Her amethyst eyes took in the newcomers. They were Crewmen Tuskaro Alyen and Shylea L'Naym,_  
_two of the new crewmembers that had arrived on the Saratoga only the day before. They both_ _hailed  
from Nlia, located only a few light years away from Tkara. And _ _they were a Bonded couple._

 _She slowly pushed back from her chair and gracefully rising to her feet, moved to stand directly in front_  
_of them._

 _At 6' feet she towered over both of them, who stood at only 5'2 and 5'4. Both Nlians looked_ _nervous,  
but determined. They completely ignored everyone else in the room and focused solely on her._

_At length the female, L'Naym, nodded and spoke. "Greetings, Daughter of Tkara," her voice was low  
and solemn._

_Z'Rol nodded and spoke equally solemnly. "Greetings, Daughter and Son of Nlia."_ _Her gaze took them  
both in. "You are two who walk together?" she asked quietly._

_"Yes." The female squeezed the male's hand. "He is my heart and he is mine."_

_The male, Alyen, spoke for the first time. "She is the air I breathe and I am hers."_

_The both paused, the air tense with waiting._

_Z'Rol nodded, her expression still solemn. "May your walk together be long and may none come between_  
_you." She paused then continued. "You have my word that I will not." Her expression grew even more_  
_solemn as her eyes met Alyen's. "Upon you shall no hand be laid…" her eyes met L'Naym's ..."save hers."_

_Both Nlians let out the breaths they had obviously been holding. "Thank you," L'Naym whispered,  
her large sea green eyes conveying both gratitude and relief._

_The couple both nodded one last time and then quietly turned and left._

_Z'Rol returned to her chair and to her staring friends._

_"What was **that** about?" Tracker asked._

_"Its tradition," Z'Rol answered. "The Announcement and the Acknowledgment. It has been performed  
from_ _the time that our two species first came in contact, two hundred years ago. Whenever Bonded  
Nlians encounter a Tkarite, who they_ _know will be spending any length of time around them,_  
_they 'announce' or introduce themselves_.

 _"If the Tkarite in question is female, the female will introduce herself and her lifemate and make  
known_ _her claim to him. If the Tkarite is male the male will introduce and make the claim.  
The Tkarite must then_ _acknowledge the claim before there can be any further interaction between them."_

 _She nodded toward the door that the Nlians had exited. "Those two, no doubt, began preparing for this_  
_the moment they learned that a Tkarite was going to be on the same ship as them. And I expected it  
from_ _the moment I learned that we were getting two Nlian crewmembers."_

 _Flanders gave an amused chuckle. "So basically she was saying, 'He's mine, so hands off.'_   _And you were  
promising to stay away from him."_

 _The grim, almost angry, look that she turned on him immediately cut his laughter short. "That is **exactly**_ _  
what we were doing, Geoffrey, And I assure you that it is **no** laughing matter. If I hadn't acknowledged_ _  
her claim, they would have both requested a transfer rather than stay onboard this ship with me.  
And I would have_ _faced severe consequences from my own people."_

 _She paused. "My people are not monogamous by nature- we take frequent partners and even if we have  
__no intention of forming a permanent attachment with someone, we see nothing wrong_   _with indulging  
in acts of the flesh for simple pleasure. But from the time we first encountered other species_ _we have_  
__**always** respected the ways of others in matters of the flesh."

 _She once again glanced at the doors. "Nlians **are** monogamous and for them the preservation of their  
Lifemate Bonds is **literally**_   _a matter of life and death."_

_*End Flashback*_


	5. Departure

_12/4/2260_  
_Bridge_  
_3:45 PM_

Kirk gazed grimly out the window at the view. It was impressive. Tkara Prime was a ringed gas dwarf  
about the size of Neptune. It had two M class moons, the first of which Rodriguez's team would be  
beaming down to within an hour.

The _Saratoga_ had arrived in orbit forty-five minutes before where they had been greeted and given clearance.  
Now the away team was involved in last minute discussions with Commander Thelin.

And their Captain was sitting in the Chair brooding.

His Soul Siblings were leaving the ship and he would be leaving them behind. They had gone on away  
missions countless times, but each time he had been nearby.

They weren't children, they were Starfleet personnel. They had faced danger. He recalled the attack on Nerva  
Prime and the pandemic that had swept over both the _Saratoga_ and the _USS Cygnus_. Oh yes, his Soul Siblings  
had faced danger, even death. But each time he had been nearby or at the very least in orbit.

This time he would be light years away and if anything were to go wrong…

He sighed. Many times he'd been warned about how difficult it could be to have family members serving  
with or under you. This was one of those times. As Captain he knew that it was routine and often necessary  
to send crewmembers on lengthy away-missions.

But as an older brother…

He knew that this wasn't a dangerous mission. Tkara was a more or less a friendly planet. And Alyen  
and L'Naym would have plenty of other Federation personnel near them.

But the protective big brother in him was not happy _at all._

He took a breath. _Focus Kirk! You're a Starfleet Captain. Act like it!_

He recalled a conversation he'd had at the Academy with a friend of his, Jerry Ryan, about his college-age  
sister. She had been a virgin and frequently teased by her friends as a result. Finally one of them had dared  
her to lose her virginity at a hotel party that she would be going to. At the party she met a male Tkarite  
about her age. She had been immediately besotted with him and more than willing to accept his advances.

They had gone to his room, but things had quickly gone very wrong. She had thought that a gorgeous  
Tkarite male would be the perfect person to lose her virginity to, but once she was alone with him and  
things began to heat up, she got scared. When he started to undress her she panicked.

He had immediately stopped and asked if she wanted to continue. She'd said no and had actually  
started to cry saying that this had been a mistake. He hadn't been upset at all and had taken her home,  
where her parents had had a _long_ talk with her.

Kirk recalled Ryan's words. _"Now if this guy had been a human male, she might have been in serious_  
_trouble. Most guys do_ **not** like being rejected, especially then things are starting to get hot. But the thing  
_about Tkarites… when it comes to sex they're seductive and downright predatory, but they_ **never** force.  
**Ever.** Apparently it's a major law with them."

He also recalled a conversation he'd had with Z'rol.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_12/2/2260_  
_Ready Room_

 _Kirk listened quietly as Z'Rol informed him that her mother has agreed to host Rodriguez's team.  
He gave _ _her a few more instructions before leaning forward._

 _"There is another matter, Lieutenant. A personal matter. I, of course, want you to keep an eye on_  
and assist _all of the members of the team." He paused. "But I'd appreciate it if you could keep_  
an especially close eye _on Crewmen Alyen and L'Naym. Make sure that they don't face certain…_  
_pressures."_

_Amethyst eyes met his. "Permission to speak freely, Captain."_

_"Granted."_

_"Captain, the Nlians are our neighbors and we have traded with them for over two hundred years._  
_We're_ _well aware of their monogamous nature, their Mating Bonds and the consequences of their_  
_Bonds being disrupted."_

 _Her voice grew solemn. "Among my people the strictest rule in matters of the flesh is  
**'Never** against another's will." _   _There is one punishment for breaking that rule._

 _"Another rule in matters of the flesh, which has proven very useful in dealing with Offworlders,_  
is ' **Always** respect _the claim of another.' Both of those rules are particularly enforced where_ _Nlians_  
are concerned.

 _She paused. "I know that you and Crewmen Alyen and L'Naym are close friends. Did they ever tell  
you about how _ _L'Naym Announced herself and her lifemate to me?_

_He nodded and she continued._

_"When I acknowledged her claim over her lifemate I was also pledging to protect it; not only would_ **I**  
never come between them, I would not permit any **other** Tkarite to either if it were within my power.   
_That's another reason why the Announcement and Acknowledgment have always been important-  
The Tkarite not only agrees to **honor** _ _the claim, but to_ **defend** it as well.

 _"I have already made that Pledge to them. When they arrive my mother will make a similar Pledge and_  
as _the Matron of House Z'Rol , every member of her household, including the staff, will be bound to_  
honor _it as well. During their stay they and the rest of the team will be guests of my family and, under  
the protection of our House. _**No one** _shall harm, take advantage of_ , _or attempt to seduce them."_

_Her eyes once again met his. "You have my word, Captain. Both as a Starfleet Officer and as a Daughter  
of House Z'Rol."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

_Bridge_

Kirk took a breath, recalling another known saying about Tkarites.

 _'A Tkarite can be more cunning then a snake, but once they give their word they never break it._ '

Commander Thelin's voice drew him from his musings.

" _Captain, the team is ready to leave. They're on their way to the Transporter room now."_

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be right down to see them off."

* * *

_Transporter Room_  
_3:50 PM_

Kirk stood in the Transporter Room facing the assembled team. After he'd concluded his formal  
farewell he met his Soul Siblings eyes. "Be safe," he said softly.


	6. Arrival

_12/4/2260_  
_Tkara_  
4:00 pm

As the away team beamed down they found themselves facing two Tkarites, a male and female,  
both dressed in stylish uniforms and with long sword-like blades at their sides. They both bowed  
slightly.

"Greetings, Federation representatives," the male said. He nodded at Z'Rol. "Welcome home, my Lady.  
Matron Z'Rol awaits you.

Z'Rol was smiling. "Maskel. Telafay. It's good to see you both again." She turned and beckoned  
to the team. "All of you, please follow me."

Shouldering their duffels and equipment, the group set out toward the looming estate in the distance.  
Z'Rol led the way with Maskel and Telafay bringing up the rear.

L'Naym gazed upwards as she walked. It was late evening and the sun had already set. The night sky  
was dark violet, lit by bright stars and the glowing orbs of Tkara Prime and II. "The sky's so beautiful,"  
she whispered.

"It is," Z'Rol answered her. "Our world is famous for its beauty and the amethyst skies of Tkara have  
been the subject of many a poem and song. Both on this world and others."

The Z'Rol estate was located some kilometers from the large city of Sivaraya, the lights of which they  
could see sparkling in the distance. It was a massive structure of various violet hues and with tall spires  
and towers. Everything about it bespoke power and elegance.

It was also surrounded by a wall with iron gates. As they approached the gates, Z'rol paused and motioned  
to L'Naym. "These gates might interest you. Do they look familiar?"

Curious L'Naym moved closer to take a look and her large eyes widened. "That's Nlian style!"

"Yes," Z'Rol smiled. "You and your lifemate aren't the only Nlians that my family has hosted. This gate was  
commissioned by Matron Elistee Z'Rol, my great grandmother, over a hundred years ago when she first  
became Matron. The iron ore came from your system's world of Icar and the gate itself was crafted by a  
dozen metalworkers from Khasha, your City of Steel."

As they moved past the gates and approached the front doors of the mansion, Alyen spoke for the first time.  
"You had twelve Nlian guests altogether?"

"More than that actually," Z'Rol answered. "They arrived here with their lifemates, so altogether there were  
seventeen. Half of them stayed here at our estate and the other half stayed at the estate of House Lannis,  
a weaker House that owed us favors and were eager to remain in our good graces."

She paused. "They made certain to treat them well and with all due courtesy. They knew that they were under  
the protection of our House and that if they let anything happen to them they'd have to answer to us."  
Her expression grew slightly stern. "House Z'Rol is _not_ a House to be lightly crossed . Over the centuries  
other Houses have learned that to their sorrow."

They had reached the doors by now and they opened to reveal another Tkarite male who bore resemblance  
to Z'Rol. "Sister," he said. "It's good to see you again."

Her smile broadened. "Vantar. It's good to see you as well, Brother."

An enormous black feline about the size of an earth panther, poked its head out the door and gracefully  
approached Z'Rol. She bent down and stroked its head. "Royera! You're as magnificent as ever."

Vantar turned his attention to the away team. "I extend greetings to you as well, Federation representatives.  
Welcome to the ancestral home of House Z'rol, the primary estate of our family for five hundred Earth years.  
If you'll follow me the others await us in the Receiving Hall."

They entered the building and found themselves in a vast hallway that, like the outside, was colored with  
various purple hues and bore intricate decorations.

"This place is gorgeous!" Richards commented.

Vantar smiled. "House Z'Rol is not one of the ruling Houses, but we're very influential. And with influence  
comes many benefits."

At the end of the hall was a doorway where another Tkarite pair stood guard. As the group approached  
they opened the doors. "Representatives of the Federation, Matron Z'Rol will receive you," the female  
announced.

They entered a vast columned chamber. At the end of it, five steps led to a platform upon which was   
a throne-like chair. Upon it, dressed in a stunning robe, sat the Matron of House Z'Rol. She appeared   
middle aged but, like all Tkarites, was gorgeous.

She also radiated elegance and power and there was no doubt that she was the head of a powerful house.  
In her eyes and bearing one could also see intelligence, confidence and cunning. She had risen to power  
and maintained it among a people known for their cunning. And everyone there immediately knew that  
she was formidable and _not_ to be taken lightly.

Standing to her right was a male Tkarite, also middle aged. To her left stood a female who appeared  
to be about thirty. She was also gorgeous but there was an intense, brooding air about her.

Vantar moved forward and took a place on one of the lower steps to the right of the Matron. To the left  
of the Matron, on the same stair-level, stood another female who appeared to be in her late teens.

Z'Rol led her group forward. "Behold, Alsha, Matron of House Z'Rol," she announced solemnly.

She pointed to the man standing beside her. "Her consort, Stelon, born of House M'Kari."

To the woman at her left. "Her Firstborn, Aresha."

To Vantar. "Her Secondborn, Vantar."

And finally to the girl. "And her Fourthborn, Kaleeva."

Matron Z'Rol spoke. "Welcome home, my Thirdborn. This House is poorer when you are absent."

Z'Rol nodded. "Matron Mother, may I present my companions and fellow crewmembers of the _USS Saratoga:_  
"Lieutenant Commander Pablo Rodriguez, Lieutenant Sarah Richards, Petty Officer Danek, Crewmen  
Shylea L'Naym and Crewman Tuskaro Alyen."

Rodriguez stepped forward. "Matron Z'Rol, on behalf of the Federation, I thank you for having us."

The Matron nodded and smiled. "We are honored to host you, Commander. And of course it behooves  
us to do what we can to maintain the friendship between the Freehold and the Federation. To you and   
to your team, I extend both the welcome and protection of my House. During your stay consider this   
estate your home. The staff is at your disposal, as is any assistance that this House can provide.   
You will have access to our computers and equipment to aid in your research. In your leisure time   
enjoy the gardens and recreational facilities. Tomorrow we will arrange for your transportation to   
and from the site where the Vonemer Project is taking place."

She turned her attention to the two Nlians and her expression grew solemn. "Crewman L'Naym and Alyen.  
Step forward, please."

As the Nlians did so, the Matron rose gracefully to her feet, to her youngest daughter's obvious curiosity,  
and made her way down the steps until she stood directly before them. "Daughter and Son of Nlia.  
My Thirdborn has informed me that you are two who walk together."

"We are, Matron," L'Naym said softly. She took her lifemate's hand. "He is my heart and he is mine."

"She is my breath," Alyen's voice was just as soft. "And I am hers."

The Matron nodded. "May your walk together be long and may none come between you. You have my   
word that none in this House shall. Upon you shall no hand be laid save each others."

The lifemates both let out a breath. "You have our thanks, Matron," the Nlian botanist whispered to  
the powerful Tkarite matriarch.

As the Nlians returned to their places, the young Tkarite, Kaleeva, watched them with intense interest.

The Matron once again took her seat. "Droi will show each of you to your quarters. After you have had  
time to unpack and refresh yourselves, perhaps you will do us the honor of dining with us?"

"The honor is ours, Matron," Rodriguez answered.

Z'Rol led them from the chamber to another corridor and up two flights of stairs. They then passed  
through a few more corridors, that like everything else about the estate, bespoke elegance, grandeur  
and beauty.

At length Z'Rol paused. "This is our first guest corridor. It has five rooms; all of you will be roomed close  
to each other."

She opened one door and motioned to the Nlians. "This is your room."

Upon entering, the lifemates' eyes widened as they took in the opulent chamber which was twice as big  
as the Captain's quarters on the _Saratoga_ and had large windows which overlooked the estate gardens.

Z'Rol pointed to some controls by the door. "The environmental controls are here and the door shuts by  
pushing this button. Should you wish to lock it, push this button. Someone will come by to collect you  
for evening meal at 1800. Should you require any assistance do not hesitate to ask."


	7. Dinner

_House Z'Rol_  
Dining Room  
6:00 PM

The Attendants led them to a large dining room. Like everything else in the estate, it was violet, although  
in this particular room everything seemed designed to be both darkly elegant and provocative and the  
theme seemed to be 'just before black.'

In the room was a long table set for twelve with five chairs on each side and one at each head. Their hosts  
were already there, all dressed in elegant gowns or outfits and all of them looking stunning.

"Wow," Richards whispered to L'Naym. "They sure no how to take one's breath away, don't they?"

Matron Z'Rol was already seated at one end of the table with Stelon at the other end. As the team entered  
she nodded to them. "Welcome and be seated."

As the evening wore on and food was consumed, conversations abounded. Rodriguez spoke about the Vonemer  
Project and formed a rapport with Stelon who was also a scientist, albeit a geneticist.

Z'Rol, who hadn't spoken to her family in person in a long time, was eager to catch up on what had been going  
on with all of them.

First she asked Stelon about his scientific projects and it was obvious that both father and daughter were close.

She asked Kaleeva about how her academic studies were progressing. The girl didn't seem anywhere near  
as enthused about them as she was about her warrior training.

She had a long conversation with Aresha about the projects she had undertaken. The Firstborn of House Z'Rol  
had long had interests in both business and politics and excelled at both. She was currently working to increase  
her influence in a major off-world conglomerate. So far she was still on the periphery, but as she confidently  
said, "Those on the edge often make their way to the center."

She had an intense, air and anyone around her could sense that she was ruthless to anyone who tried to cross  
or thwart her.

"Your ambition does you proud my Firstborn," the Matron said.

When Z'Rol talked about some of the worlds that she had seen this prompted Vantar to begin a discussion  
about his last trip offworld, during which he had visited an associate who enjoyed throwing large elaborate  
parties.

"Feasting and merrymaking are fine," Matron Z'Rol said. "But don't let them get out of hand. In my youth  
I had a business associate, Anton Mordel. His favorite phrase was ' _Life is to be devoured and pleasure exists  
to be __indulged in.'_ And indulge he did- in _everything,_ be it food, drink or women.

"His problem was that he never knew when to stop. He thought that there was no such thing as too much.  
Anyone who believes that is a fool. He thought that he could have it all and enjoy it all without consequence.  
Anyone who believes that is even more of a fool. There are _always_ consequences.

"Indulgence is one thing. _Overindulgence_ is quite another. He spent his time overindulging in every pleasure  
he could think of until it ultimately killed him. He died at the age of only forty two, severely overweight  
and with his liver looking like it belonged to a man three times his age."

She frowned. "And he lost something else long before that. One day some business associates of his came  
to his office for a meeting and found him passed out on the floor, absolutely basted with illegal liquors.  
He continued his business practice after that, but deep down that was how everyone saw him in their  
mind's eye: a drunken sot and a fool."

She paused. "By all means devour life, my Secondborn, but do _not_ become decadent. Decadence leads to  
weakness and weakness leads to death. And once you lose the respect of others you _won't_ get it back."

Throughout the meal both of the Nlians were mostly silent. Then Z'Rol commented on a necklace that  
her mother was wearing.

Matron Z'Rol smiled. "Indeed. I purchased it during my last visit to Oslamth."

L'Naym's eyes widened. You've been to Oslamth, Matron?"

"Yes. Many times. It is rightfully referred to as the 'Crowing Jewel of Nlia.'  An advantage of Merchant   
Houses, is that we're very well traveled. Trade is the blood of the Freehold and our people have business   
holdings on many worlds in both the Federation and other territories and members of Merchant Houses   
travel to every one of them."

L'Naym looked thoughtful. "Matron, have you heard of House Arego?"

The Matron nodded, even as her eyebrow raised. "House Arego. Yes, I'm familiar with them.   
They're located in the city of Quarthia. They're one of the smaller Houses, but very ambitious.  
As I understand it, their Matron has a great fondness for metal jewelry. Why do you ask?"

"The first time that I ever met a Tkarite was when I was a child. His name was Visers of House Arego.  
He came to Khasha to purchase some iron jewelry and to sign a contract with the Zoresha."

"Ah. Younger members are frequently sent to negotiate business deals on behalf of their Houses.  
I think at every Merchant House on Takara has sent someone to visit Nlia at least once. When my mother  
was Matron I was well known for my love of travel and I visited Nlia several times. I've been to the cities   
of Oslamth, Khasha, Aupa, Jorskel and Eliaa. I was impressed each time."

L'Naym smiled. "All of those cities you've mentioned…my Soul Sister's visited them too. She says that  
each one is a jewel and that their people make the jewels sing."

Vantar smiled. "She's wise. It is the people that truly make a city alive."

"Yes. She's always loved people. And she especially loves dressing them up and helping them celebrate.  
She's one of the best fashion designers and party coordinators in Oslamth."

Vantar nodded. "I have something in common with your sister- my interests also lie in hospitality.  
I manage the Inare Baths."

Danek now spoke. "I've heard of the Tkarite Baths. They're quite famous."

"With good reason." Vantar looked at the rest of the team. "For those of you unfamiliar with them,  
Tkarite Baths are a combination bath, swimming pool, spa and sauna. Every city has several such  
Baths and both our people and Offworld guests enjoy them immensely. The Inare is the largest  
and most luxurious Bath in Sivaraya. Perhaps tomorrow after your work is completed you would  
enjoy a visit there?"

Rodriguez now spoke. "I'd think we'd all enjoy that very much." He smiled. "On the _Saratoga_ we  
have to content ourselves with showers. The chance for a real bath and swim would be welcome."


	8. Worried brother

_12/5/2260_  
_Saratoga Gym_  
_5:45 PM_

"You're worried about your Nlian friends."

The _Saratoga_ had arrived at the Volanis Nebula at just after 1200 hours. It was a stunning sight in all  
of its vast ultra-violet glory. Stellar Sciences had gotten busy right away. The other departments were  
taking the time to catch up on reports or previous projects.

Everyone was busy, the entire ship brimming as it always did, with professionalism and energy.

And their Captain was unhappy.

He was as consummate and professional as ever and as pleasant to the crew as he always was.   
But from the time Kirk had come to the _Saratoga,_ his crew, particularly the Senior staff, had become   
good at reading him and they all knew that he was worried.

"I am, _Sensei,_ " Kirk replied.

After Alpha shift, he had headed to the gym for his regular training session with Akari. After bowing  
to each other, teacher and student had began to spar with their _bokken_.

"Tkara has had good relations with the Federation for over eighty years and were trade partners with Nlia  
long before that." Akari said after a few moves.

"I know."

A few moves later.

"Even if they weren't, if they did anything to them, it would cause conflict with the Federation,  something  
that they have no desire for. If there's one thing that Tkarites excel at. its protecting their interests and  
harming Starfleet personnel who are there on an official Federation mission will not do that."

"I know."

Several moves later.

"Alyen and L'Naym are not children. They're adults and members of Starfleet. And they've both proven  
many times that they're more than capable."

"I know."

A few more moves.

"They're not alone, Jim-san. The rest of the Botany Department's there too and they'll spend most of their time  
surrounded by Federation scientists. You also charged Lieutenant Z'Rol with watching over them. You know that  
Tkarites pride themselves on never breaking their word. In addition, they'll be under the protection of her House  
and to Tkarites, Guest Right is something that they take very seriously."

The spar ended and Kirk took a few deep breaths.

"I know all of that, _Sensei,_ he said softly. "But a big brother's allowed to worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bokken' are Japanese practice swords  
> 'Sensei' is Japanese for 'Teacher' or 'Master'


	9. Inare Bath House

_12/5/2260_  
_Takra_  
_6:30 PM_

It had been a busy day for Rodriguez's team.

Before they had left the Z'Rol estate that morning, the Matron had presented each of them with silver pins  
to wear on their lapels.

"This is the emblem of House Z'Rol," she had explained. "When you wear them they mark you as under  
the protection of our House. All Offworld guests are treated well here,  but those under the care of a specific   
House are given special consideration."

That done, they had then gotten into the transport waiting for them and Z'Rol had flown them to the work site.

The Vonemer region was an uninhabited area on island in the southern hemisphere. A few kilometers   
had been set aside for the project and in the months since it began, it had been well cultivated with   
many different foreign crops.

After their transport landed, they had met the many different workers. Dr. Golden, it turned out, had put   
together a coalition of over fifty scientists from various different worlds, several of whom Rodriguez knew.   
All of them either cultivating and/or monitoring the plants or analyzing the soil. After being warmly  
greeted by his associates, Rodriguez and his team has set to work right away.

The day had been full of hard work and in many ways it had been not any different from their many   
away missions. But now the sun was rapidly setting and work ending for the day. Several of the project  
members, Golden included, were housed at the site, but others had made provisions to stay in various   
different areas on the planet.

Once they were aboard their transport, Z'Rol flew them back towards Sivaraya. Everyone took the opportunity  
to admire the view. Tkara was truly a beautiful world and its cities were like her people-beautiful and provocative.  
All of them were curious to see what the Inare Bath House, which Z'Rol had promised to show them, was like.

The Inare, they quickly discovered, was a huge lavish structure where thousands gathered every day and night.  
In addition to baths and pools, it had exercise yards, gardens, libraries, shops and restaurants. It was practically  
a resort, except that it had no bedrooms. A person could spend all day there and many visitors did.

After they landed and exited the transport, they quickly became part of the crowds around the building.  
Every Tkarite they encountered nodded respectfully at the Offworld visitors and some eyes widened in  
appreciation when they noticed the Z'Rol pins on their shirts. Her House was a well known and respected  
 Z'Rol explained.

"Is it always this busy?" Alyen asked, eyes wide.

Z'rol nodded. "Yes. Its busiest times are during late evening when people are leaving their daily places of work.  
Many find it the perfect place to relax after a busy day. When Tkarites work we work hard, but when we have  
leisure time we like to enjoy themselves."

"It's beautiful," L'Naym eyes were huge. The Inare wasn't just a Bath House, it could have more accurately  
been called a Bath _Palace._ ' Everything about it radiated opulence and grandeur.

"We take great pride in our Bath Houses," Z'Rol smiled. "Some have stood for centuries and we expand and  
improve on them as the years go by." She led them inside and to a lift which, after they had ridden upwards,  
opened to reveal a reception room. Her brother Vantar greeted them.

"Welcome to the Inare," he smiled. "I'm glad you decided to take my suggestion and visit. Now, do you prefer  
to swim naked or clothed?"

Several in the group blushed. "Clothed please," Rodriguez said.

Vantar nodded. "Very well. I think you'll enjoy Section 248. I'll escort you there myself."

He led them to another lift that opened to reveal a huge room with a vast indoor swimming pool, three   
times the size of one normally found on Earth. Surrounding the main pool were several small heated pools.   
Everywhere there were exotic fountains, trees and plants and soft music played over speakers.

Along the far walls were several doors which Vantar explained contained led to changing rooms, showers   
and private baths. Each of which had locks for privacy. There was also a corridor that led to a massage   
parlor.

There were about thirty other guests in the main room; one or two Tkarites but most from various different   
species. All of them either swimming, soaking or lounging in the various pool chairs.

"I'll leave you now to enjoy yourselves, Vantar said finally. "My sister, of course, will be with you, but if you  
need any further assistance simply ask one of the Attendants. They had noticed that there were pairs  
of male and female attendants inconspicuously standing at the main entry ways to the room.

After he departed, Z'Rol led them toward the changing/shower rooms, which were separated into male  
and female sections. There each of them changed into the swimwear they had bought with them and  
took the towels provided. Danek opted to soak in one of the private baths for awhile. After taking a  
shower, Rodriguez opted to get a massage. Z'Rol, Richards, Alyen and L'Naym headed back toward  
the main room.

After swimming in the main pool, they all wound up sitting together in one of the smaller heated pools.  
All of them were making small talk when they heard an angry voice not far from them.

"Let it go you, you jerk!"

As they looked up they spotted someone they recognized, eighteen year old Stacy Fielding, daughter  
of Dr. Paul Fielding, another member of the Vonemer Project. With her was another human, a teenage boy  
with a sneering obnoxious look on his face. "Come on, babe, you know you're interested!"

"Not with you!"

He laughed. "We'll see about that." With a chuckle he turned and left.

After the offending youth had left, Stacy made her way closer to the pools. Upon hearing Richards call  
her she smiled brightly. "Lieutenant Richards! Hi!" She made her way over to them. "Good to see you  
again so soon. Are you staying nearby?"

"No," Richards answered. "We're staying at the Z'Rol estate just outside the city. But we decided to visit  
the Baths."

"They're really something aren't they? My folks and I are staying at the Xlania Hotel. Its right across  
the street and we've come here practically every day. Mom's getting her hair done right now and Dad's  
somewhere getting a massage."

"If you don't mind my asking, who was that you were talking too?"

Stacy frowned. " _That_ was Philips, Andrew Phillips. He and his dad came to Tkara a couple days ago  
and they're staying in the same hotel as us. His dad's a businessman and he's trying to make a deal  
with one of the Merchant Houses here. He's apparently some kind of big shot and _junior_ lets everyone  
know it.

"He's been coming on to me. Appearently he thinks that all girls are madly in love with him." Her frown  
deepened. "I know his type. He's a spoiled, obnoxious brat who never grew up and who nobody's ever  
said 'no' to. But I can handle him, don't worry."


	10. The Garden

_12/5/2260_  
_Tkara_  
_9:00 PM_

After the team had finished bathing/swimming, Z'Rol took them to one of the Bath's many restaurants  
before flying them back to the Z'Rol estate.

Upon their return, everyone rapidly split up. Danek and Richards headed toward their rooms. Rodriguez  
was approached by Stelon in the foyer and asked if he could join him in the library for some research.  
Z'Rol was met by one of the Attendants who told her that the Matron wanted to discuss something with her.

L'Naym had decided to go outside to have a look at the estate gardens. Although it was dark the gardens  
were well lit, both by the glow of Tkara Prime and II and garden lights. She and Alyen were heading toward  
the doors when Stelon turned to them.

"Crewman Alyen, would you mind joining Commander Rodriguez and me for a few minutes? There are a few  
medical aspects of the Vonemer Project that I wanted to discuss with you."

Alyen looked hesitantly at his lifemate. She smiled reassuringly and gave him a gentle nudge.  
"Go on, Beloved, I'll be fine."

L'Naym then spent the next few minutes wandering quietly throughout the gardens. She quickly discovered  
that they were vast so she was careful to keep to their many manicured paths. She was examining a small  
reddish-blue orchid when she heard a very slight footfall behind her.

Startled she turned and saw the youngest member of the Z'Rol family, Kaleeva.

"I apologize for startling you, My Lady," the young Tkarite said softly. A small smile appeared on her face.  
"Although the fact that I came up on you unawares speaks well of my stealth. That will come in handy."

"Come in handy?" L'Naym asked still flustered.

"For my warrior training. I'm determined to someday become a part of the _Karee_ and the more stealthy   
I am the better."

"I see," L'Naym answered. She had thoroughly read everything for her mission briefing and had known  
several rudiments of Tkarite culture before that. All Tkarites were trained in both gymnastics and hand  
to hand combat. Most stopped at the level of _Aree:_ First Level. Attendants and Guards were _Paree:_  
Second Level and had earned the right to bear the long decorated blades that she had seen many   
of them wearing.

The _Karee_ , were Third Level: the Masters. Deadly warriors and masters of both combat and stealth,  
they served in Law Enforcement and Planetary Defense, and specialized in infiltration and covert   
missions.

"If I may ask, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Kaleeva asked.

"Everyone else was busy and I wanted to have a look at your gardens."

"I see. Would you like me to show you around? I know a spot that I think you'd enjoy."

"That would be nice thank you."


	11. Lifemate Bonds

_Z'Rol Gardens_

"I thought you'd like this spot."

Kaleeva had led her to a large fountained pool  at the center of the garden. It was surrounded by trees  
and flowers, some of which were bioluminescent. There were also some benches near the water.

"It's lovely," L'Naym said quietly. "I never get tired of looking at gardens."

"It _is_ pretty," Kaleeva agreed. "I have to admit I've never been much of a nature lover, but gardens have  
their uses, one of which is privacy." She smiled and pointed to a nearby glen. "That glen over there is  
well shielded. Nobody from the outside can see inside of it. I sometimes go there with my two lovers,  
Dslau and Monair. Usually we go to my chambers but there is something to be said for making love  
outside."

L'Naym's eyes widened slightly. "Your lovers?"

The young Tkarite nodded. "Yes; I've had four so far. The first was Vilon, another student my age at  
the Academy." She frowned slightly. "We were both each other's first experience in the flesh so it was  
_very_ awkward and messy. We only lay together a couple of times after that.

"Then there was another student, Jzar. We each had experience so our lovemakings were much  
more pleasant. We took pleasure with each other for about a year. I took Dslau last year and Monair  
shortly afterwards."

She looked at L'Naym appraisingly. "And what about you? You're very 'cute', I think the Human  
expression is. You must have had at least a few men interested in becoming your lover, particularly  
on a small ship that's in deep space for months at a time."

Flustered L'Naym began to speak, but then the Tkarite girl apparently remembered something.  
"Oh, I forgot- you've never been with anyone other than your consort have you? Mother told me  
that Nlians are monogamous."

From her expression it was obvious that she had been curious for some time. "Why _is_ that exactly?  
To claim a consort is to ally two Houses and birth heirs. It doesn't mean that you need to restrict  
yourself only to them. Mother and Father care deeply for each other but they've both had several  
lovers over the years."

"Crewman L'Naym is of a different species than ours, little sister," a third voice joined the conversation  
and Z'Rol appeared. "Both their nature and consequentially their ways, are different than ours."

Kaleeva was obviously very curious now. "Their nature?" She looked at L'Naym. "Is your monogamy  
due to your biology?"

L'Naym had obviously recovered her composure. "Yes." She motioned toward the pond benches.  
"Why don't we sit over there and I'll try to explain?"

Once all three were seated she began. "How much about my people did your mother explain to you?"

Kaleeva shrugged. "She didn't go into a lot of details. She only said that Nlians are monogamous  
and that under _no_ circumstances was anyone in this House to approach either you or your consort."

"He is not my consort. He is my lifemate, my mate for life, as I am his. When two Nlians become  
lifemates they Join. They join their hearts, they join their souls and they join their bodies." 

"What do you mean?"

L'Naym quoted from an ancient Nlian saying.  
_'A Nlian lifemating has three levels;  
The Joining of the Heart,_  
_The Joining of the Soul_  
_And the Joining of the Body._

 _First they Join their hearts together in love_  
_Then they Join their souls._  
_And then they Join their bodies._  
_From that point on they are no longer two but one._  
_As heart, soul and body are one,_  
 _So does that which was two become one"._

She saw how the young Tkarite didn't fully understand and tried another approach. "If you want to go  
from a strictly scientific standpoint-when a Nlian couple become lifemates they form a Mating Bond:  
a permanent telepathic/empathetic connection that also biologically keys their bodies specifically  
to each other. "

Kaleeva nodded in understanding. "And if either of you were to take another lover, this could damage  
your Bond?"

"It _would_ damage the Bond," L'Naym said quietly. "There is an ancient sacred Human saying regarding  
married couples: _'And the two will become one flesh.'_ For Nlians that is literal. Nlian lifemates are Joined  
in heart, soul and body. They are Joined Souls. They are one. Without each other they are not whole.  
Every fiber of their being is keyed to each other and their bodies will reject the touch of any save each other."

To clarify she continued. "We can and do touch others afterwards." She gently touched both Kaleeva  
and Z'Rol's shoulders to demonstrate. "Your sister knows me from the _Saratoga_ , she's seen me  
and my lifemate touch others many times. My people are naturally demonstrative and we touch  
others all the time. Lifemates do as well- clinically, casually, in friendship, even in love-the love  
of a friend or a family member."

She paused. "But anything that even _hints_ at anything sexual damages the Bond. This not only causes  
both lifemates intense pain but it causes physical damage. It leaves a burn-like scar where the touch  
occurred. _That_ is what your mother meant when she said that upon us no hand would be laid.  
Tkarites need to be careful never to touch Nlian lifemates in a suggestive way. Because if they do  
they will hurt them...badly."

Z'Rol spoke now. "That was something that our people had to learn very early when they first  
encountered the Nlians, two hundred years ago. Nlians are strictly monogamous. Our people are not.  
Nlians save their bodies for their lifemates and once they Bond they don't share pleasure with anyone  
_but_ their lifemate. Our people frequently take other lovers both before and after we take consorts.  
Nlians are a very affectionate and touch oriented people. Among our kind, touch is usually seen  
as an invitation to share physical pleasure.

“The first encounters among our race are often referred to as The Time of Burns. Because during  
that time there were quite a few misunderstandings and unfortunately a few accidents where Nlians  
were burned. Literally."

Her gaze fell on the Nlian botanist and her eyes were thoughtful. "Tkarites are larger and more powerful  
than Nlians. Nlians while very intelligent, do not follow The Way of Cunning and approach everyone  
with an open hand and open heart. In may ways they're quite innocent compared to us. We're also much  
more aggressive and quite willing to take what we want. ' _Never against another's will'_   has always been  
our strictest Law in matters of the flesh. It's fortunate for the Nlians that that Law existed or there would  
have been severe damage."

"Severe?" Kaleeva asked.

L'Naym's voice was now very quiet. "Damaging the Bond is not only harmful, it can be _fatal._ Such an  
event happened nearly eighty years ago. A female Nlian was raped by a Human male while visiting  
an Earth trade outpost."

She closed her eyes. "My people call that event The Violation because that is exactly what rape is.  
The violation to both her body and soul caused her to go into severe telepathic and physical shock.  
Her lifemate felt the violation as well and also went into shock. Neither of them survived. And not  
only that...” her voice dropped to a whisper…“the woman was pregnant. Three lives were lost that  
day. It was a terrible tragedy for our people."

The young Tkarite's face had darkened during the story. "I hope that their murderer met the fate  
that he deserved."

"I'm familiar with that story.” Z'Rol's face was angry as well. “It caused a major diplomatic incident  
with the Federation and many feared that the Nlians wouldn’t want any further contact Earth as a result,  
although that proved not to be the case. The man who assaulted her was sentenced to a penal colony.  
He was killed not long afterwards in a fight with another prisoners."

"We both know how he _should_ have died!" Kaleeva spat, her expression frightening in its anger.

"Rape is virtually unheard of among my people," L'Naym continued. "But it has happened; in our history  
there have been about a dozen incidents. The result was always the same- if a Bonded Nlian was touched  
in a sexual way by someone other than their lifemate, both lifemates suffered intense pain. If a Bonded  
Nlian was raped...both lifemates died. If an unbounded Nlian was raped he or she didn’t die, as there  
was no Bond, but the violation still caused them severe physical and mental trauma and they were only  
able to recover with the help of Healers and other loved ones."

Kaleeva's face was now both concerned and a little penitent. "I admit that I was curious about you and  
your lifemate, Lady L'Naym, but I would _never_ have touched either of you. Mother gave you both the  
protection of her House. If I had gone against her word the least that would have happened is that I   
would have been disowned and banished.

"And even if she hadn't given you her protection - _'Never against another's will'_ is the most ancient  
and binding law of the Freehold in matters of the flesh. From earliest childhood, every Tkarite is  
instructed in that law and warned of the consequences of breaking it."

Her expression grew intense and grave. "And if _anyone_ in the Freehold, Tkarite or Offworlder alike,  
tries to force themselves on you or your lifemate, rest assured, that they _will_ face those consequences."

"I'm grateful for your concern," L'Naym said softly.

The three females sat quietly by the pond for a few moments.

"May I ask you another question?" Kaleeva asked quietly after awhile.

"You may."

"You can't be with anyone other than your lifemate after you Bond with him..."

"That's correct."

"But what's to stop you from taking lovers before?"

"There's no such thing as 'casual sex' for a Nlian." L'Naym said. "Physical lovemaking is part of the Bonding  
process. Even if the couple aren’t consciously trying to form a Bond, connections still automatically form,  
both physically and telepathically. That is why rape is virtually unheard of and why, as a rule, we save our  
bodies for our lifemates."

"Because if you don't this can affect your ability to Bond with someone in the future?"

"Yes. There was one Nlian male who took several different lovers in his youth. Years later he found a woman  
that he wanted to lifemate, but when they attempted to Join, or Bond, they were unable to. Both his body  
and soul had formed too many separate connections and so it wasn't able to form the deep unified Bond  
necessary for lifemating. Even Healers weren't able to help. And there was another consequence." She paused.  
"When lifemates Bond, their bodies are keyed to each other. At some point they go through the Mating and  
have children. But this can only happen with Bonded lifemates.

Kaleeva's eyes widened. "You're like our people in that regard. Tkarite women are only fertile at certain  
points in their lives too."

L'Naym nodded. "But a male or female Nlian only becomes fertile if they have a lifemate. If a Nlian never  
Bonds with another he or she will never have children."

Kaleeva looked thoughtful. "So by taking multiple lovers before he was lifemated he was unable to Bond  
with the woman that he cared for the most. And without a Bonded lifemate he was unable to pass on his  
genes to future generations."

She was silent for awhile. "Our two species are _very_ different."

"Yes we are." A slightly mischievous look came over L'Naym's face. "But wouldn't it be boring if everyone  
was the same?"

Kaleeva chuckled. "It would."

L'Naym's look turned thoughtful. "Tkarites don't Bond as Nlians do. Taking lovers won't affect your ability  
to take a Consort or birth heirs in the future. But there _is_ a lesson to the story that can apply to everyone."

She paused. "Remember when your mother was talking about that associate of hers last night at dinner?  
She was right- It's not possible to have it all and enjoy it all without consequence." She paused again then  
continued quietly. "There are _always_ consequences, both to yourself and others. Sometimes they're  
immediate and sometimes they don't become apparent until later. And if you try to have it all you might  
lose what it is you want the most."

The young Tkarite was quiet for a long while. "Thank you for telling me this, My Lady. You've…given me  
a lot to think about." She stood. "I'm going to head over to the practice field, I need to practice my dagger  
throwing techniques." She bowed her head politely to the Nlian. "I hope we'll talk again, My Lady."

L'Naym smiled. "I look forward to it."

As her sister walked away, Z'Rol stood up too. "We should probably head back too. I imagine your lifemate  
will be looking for you."

The two females made their way back toward the house. At length Z'Rol spoke again. "I apologize if my  
sister's questions were too forward."

L'Naym smiled. "It's alright. I admit they took me by surprise at first, but its natural to be curious about  
different cultures. And how else will one learn if not by asking questions?"

"Nevertheless, our mother is going to have a talk with her. She needs to be more aware of appropriateness;  
if she had questions she should have asked me or our parents before approaching you. And while I could  
immediately tell that you were uncomfortable at first, she was 'clueless' as a Human would say. One of the  
things all Tkarites must know is how to read others, particularly Offworlders.  My sister has always excelled  
at reading others for combat, but when it comes to social interaction, especially with Off-worlders,  
she's a bit lacking at times and she often doesn't think before she speaks or acts."

"She's still young."

A wry expression came over Z'Rol's face. "That she is."

"On Nlia we have a saying: " _All young people have a partnership with impatience."_

Z'Rol chuckled. "That would appear to be a universal truth." She was silent for another moment. "You impressed  
my sister. Not many have. You also made her think. Not many have done that either. She's a 'spitfire' as Humans  
would say and _very_ impulsive. She needs to be more aware of the consequences of actions and I think that what  
you told her might have helped her start to do that."

"I'm glad to be of assistance." L'Naym was quiet for another moment before once again looking at the Tkarite.  
"How did you know I was out here?"

"When I came back to the foyer my father told me you had gone out into the gardens. I came to check on you."

L'Naym gave her a knowing look. "The Captain asked you to look out for Tuskaro and me, didn't he?"

"Yes."

L'Naym smiled. "That's what big brothers do."


	12. Never against another's will

_12/7/2260_  
_Takara Baths_  
_7:45 PM_

It had been another day of hard work for the away team.

Today they had spent the day in an area of the Vonemer region that had very rugged, hilly terrain.  
This area had been chosen purposely because the soil minerals there were slightly different than  
the flatter areas. Golden had wanted to leave no stone unturned, literally. So there had been a lot  
of walking up and down steep hills and even climbing up rocky hillsides to take readings.

By nightfall all of them had sore muscles and visiting the Inare again had been a welcome idea.  
Upon seeing them in the Reception area, Vantar had greeted them pleasantly and directed them  
to the same room as before. He also told them that things were a little quiet tonight, so he would  
come up later to check on them.

"Quiet sounds pretty good right now," Richards said with a smile.

This time the entire team took long soaks in private tubs. Since on Starships even Captains had  
to make do only with showers, a chance to sit in a large, luxurious tub was welcome. Danek once  
again remained in the tubs, but the others returned to the main area afterwards. There were only  
about a dozen or so other guests using the pool this time and they found the quieter atmosphere  
relaxing.

Rodriguez decided to swim some laps while the others sat by the pool-side. Z'Rol sat on one of  
the pool chairs, relaxed but aware of everything going on around the group. Richards, Alyen and  
L'Naym sat on the pool's edge and dangled their feet in the water while they talked.

Then they heard voices raised.

They were sitting near the shower rooms, so they had a clear view of what happened next.

Stacy Fielding dashed out of the showers, wearing nothing but a towel that she clutched tightly  
around her. Coming after her was Philips and it was apparent that he had been drinking.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Leaving babe?" he slurred. "I don't think so."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Uh, uh, can't do that!" The youth seemed completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people  
in the room. "C'mon, we're not done by a long shot!"

"Let go!" She tried frantically to pull away.

"No way! C'mon you know you want it!" He began to grope at her.

 _"Stop it!"_ she screamed.

"I don't think-!"

A dagger embedded itself in the wall beside him.

Both teenagers froze. Philips turned to see Vantar and two Attendants, one of whom, the female,  
was calmly drawing a second dagger from its sheath.

The room went stone quiet. Everyone in the room froze and even the music stopped.

"Young man," Vantar's voice was quiet but it rang throughout the room and there wasn't a trace of his  
normal suave charm; "On Tkara, the First Law of the Flesh is: _**'Never** against another's will.'_   And you  
have just broken that rule."

Philips was rapidly backing away from Fielding. Eyes huge, mouth agape and shock obvious.

Other Attendants were approaching. Vantar nodded to the two closest. "Stefor, Lanee…"

The Attendants moved forward as one and grabbed the youth. Like all Tkarites, they moved with  
the fluid grace of dancers, but it was obvious to everyone that they were also deadly predators.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Philips shouted. Although he was clearly scared, petulance still showed.

Vantar had moved over to Fielding. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Did he harm you?"

Her shock was wearing off and she was beginning to shake. "I…I went into the shower room.  
I thought I was alone…but _he_ was in there. He grabbed me…said that I'd been teasing him long  
enough. He started touching me…my breasts and…down there." Tears were starting to come  
to her eyes. "I told him to stop but he wouldn't. He pushed me down and then he…he…"  
Her voice broke. "I ran afterwards but he followed me…"

"Come on, you know you wanted it!" Philips yelled.

The Attendants both gripped him tighter, so that he hissed in pain.

"Is there someone you want us to contact?" Vantar asked the young girl.

She managed a nod. "My folks. They're back at the Xlania…" Her composure completely shattered  
and she began to sob hysterically.

Vantar turned to some other Attendants. "Soreia, Laleen, attend her. Joden, contact her family.  
Zorash, get Physician Korvi up here. Now."

Soreia gently draped a large towel around the weeping Fielding before she and Laleen gently  
led her toward one of the private rooms.

A tall, middle aged human male entered the main room from another chamber where he had  
evidently been getting a massage. "What's going on in here?" His eyes widened as he saw the  
restrained Philips. "Andrew?"

Philip's turned toward him. "Dad!"

"Your son forced himself on an Offworld guest," Vantar said calmly. "On Tkara the strictest law  
in matters of the flesh is _'Never against another's will.'_ It is one of our most ancient and binding  
laws and on this planet it applies to _everyone,_ Tkarite and Offworlder alike. Your son broke that  
law and now he must face the punishment."

On Philip's face there was now only fear. "Dad, tell them who you are! Make them let me go!  
Dad, please!"

Vantar turned to him and his next words, although quiet, were as sharp as a blade. "Your father  
is not going to be able to help you this time, boy. You've obviously been avoiding the consequences  
of your actions your entire life. No more."

He motioned to Stefor and Lanee. "Take him." They walked out of the room dragging a screaming  
Philips.

Vantar turned to the rest of the guests, who were one by one snapping out of their shock.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize, but I'm afraid this room is now closed. All of you are witnesses,  
so an Inquisitor will need to speak to each of you."


	13. One punishment

_12/8/2260_  
_Z'Rol Estate_  
_12:45 A.M_

The team silently disembarked from the transport. After the events at the Inare, they, and the dozen  
other guests who had witnessed the assault, had all been required to dress. After that, Vantar had  
led them to the office section of the Inare where they had encountered Inquisitor Amanlae, a member  
of the _Karee_ and one of the heads of law enforcement in Sivaraya. She was a tall, formidable woman;  
as beautiful, graceful and deadly as a leopard.

She had interviewed each of them privately and recorded their statements. Afterwards she met with  
all of them in a large audience chamber to instruct them to be present for the trial, which would take  
place within two days.

 _"_ But that is a mere formality," she had informed all of them. "This case is very clear cut, as the crime  
was witnessed by others _."_

After being dismissed, the away team had quietly piled into their transport. The trip back to the Z'Rol  
estate was virtually silent.

The silence was finally broken by Richards. "What will happen to him?"

Z'Rol was quiet for a moment. " _Never against another's will_ ' is one of our most ancient and binding  
laws. There is one punishment for breaking it: death- a sharp and painful one. Swift if he is lucky.  
Not so swift if he's unlucky."

Richard's eyes widened. "But he's just a kid."

"He's nineteen," Z'Rol answered calmly. "Among Humans, he's a legal adult. Old enough to marry,  
old enough to join the military and old enough to be tried and punished if he commits a crime."

Upon arriving at the estate, they were met outside by Kaleeva, who had Royera with her. "We were  
informed of what happened," she said quietly. "Mother's waiting for all of you inside."

She looked over at L'Naym with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, My Lady?"

"I'm upset over what happened," L'Naym said softly. She squeezed her lifemate's hand tightly.

The huge feline moved over to the Nlians. She was nearly as large as an Earth lioness, but she gently  
rubbed against them, growling softly.

"She knows that you're both upset," Kaleeva said. "Animals, particularly predators, can sense emotion.  
She's always been very protective and apparently she sees you both as kittens to protect."

L'Naym managed a small smile. "We both appreciate her concern." She stroked the cat's head gently.

Upon entering the house, they were met in the foyer by Matron Z'Rol, who addressed Rodriguez.  
"Commander. Are you and the rest of your team all right?"

"Yes, Matron," Rodriguez said quietly. "But this has been a trying evening. If I may be allowed to use  
your Communications? I need to contact the _Saratoga."_

"Of course."

* * *

_Saratoga_  
_Captain's Quarters_  
_1:15 AM_

_"Bridge to Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk?"_

Kirk mumbled and forced himself back to awareness. A quick glance at a clock showed the time.  
1:15 AM. Great, he'd only had about two hours of sleep.

_"Captain Kirk, please respond."_

He recognized the voice, Ensign Lionel Wilson, who served as Communications during Gamma shift.  
He had transferred to the _Saratoga_ only a few months previously. Kirk had taken him on a few Mini-Crew  
trips and had found the young officer to be warm and outgoing with a tendency toward optimism.

He picked up the comm beside his bed. "Captain Kirk here."

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain, but we've just gotten a subspace message from Tkara._ _It's Commander_  
_Rodriguez. He says it's important and he sounded upset.'"_  
  
Kirk sat bolt upright, all thoughts of sleep burned from his nerves. "Patch it through, to my room, Wilson."

" _Aye, sir."_

Rising and then hastily donning a robe he made his way to the living area of his quarters and sat at his  
private terminal.

The concerned face of the Head of the Botany Department appeared. "Captain."

"Rodriguez. What's happened?"


	14. The Sharp Death

_12/8/2260_  
_Tkara_  
_Vonemer Region_  
_9:45 AM_

It was a very subdued away team that arrived at the Vonemer Project area. Richards spotted Dr. Fielding   
bending over a labtop and hurried over to him. "Paul. How's Stacy?"

"She's back at the hotel with her mother," he answered quietly. "And she's not in a good way. _At all_.  
After the doctors examined her and the Inquisitors talked to her, we took her back to the hotel.  
She went straight to the shower and wouldn't get out for hours. She just kept saying how she needed  
to get _clean_. Then she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. She _finally_ dozed off a couple hours  
ago and that was only because her mother was with her."

He drew a shuddered breath. "It's a good thing we were only planning to be here for a couple more  
weeks. As soon as the trial's over we're heading home; she needs counseling, familiar sights, her friends,  
even her dog. I can continue to contribute to the Project back home. The only reason I'm here now is  
to pack up my data and equipment. Kelly insisted on it. She told me to get out of the room for awhile  
while Stacy was asleep; get some air, stretch my legs, do something with my hands before I went crazy.  
But I'm heading back as soon as I'm done. My little girl takes priority.

"My little girl…" his words trailed off. "That son of a _b*tch_ hurt my little girl!" His face contorted and  
he smashed both of his fists on the table with a loud crash.

"Kelly and I were back at the hotel restaurant," he whispered. "It was our anniversary, can you believe that?  
We were having a romantic candlelight dinner, just the two of us. And then we got that call. They told us  
that our baby girl had been…" His voice broke and angry tears streamed down his face.

Richards gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Paul…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Fielding clenched his hands tightly. "You know I'm glad." he hissed. "I'm glad that the Tkarites have the  
death penalty. Because I want to see that son of a b*tch die! You know what Tkarites do to people guilty  
of rape? I asked one of the Enforcers and he was kind enough to tell me. And I say _kind_ because hearing  
it made me feel better. They kill them with knives. They call it the 'Sharp Death.'

"He or she is taken to what they call a Dark Chamber. They're stripped and bound and surrounded by  
five pairs of Enforcers. There're ten of them, all of them with knives. And they all take their turn.  
The rapist pierced another's body so his or her body is pierced. If they're  male they're castrated;  
They violated another's womanhood or manhood, so their own manhood is taken. Sometimes the arms  
are cut off. They used their strength against another so their arms are taken. But even if the Enforcers  
don't _cut_ , they all _stab_.

"The Enforcers here study the humanoid anatomy. They know how to make someone either dies quickly  
or slowly and with those killed that way, they make sure its slow. They make sure that the wounds, while  
fatal, don't kill right away. If they cut off limbs they put tourniquets on them to keep them from bleeding  
out and dying too quickly.

"After they're done they leave them to bleed out alone. They walk out of the room, turn out the lights,  
close the door and leave them to slowly die. Rape causes lingering pain long afterwards and the  
victim constantly thinks about what happened, so the rapist spends their last moments in pain and  
thinking about what happened. They forced themself on another so in their last moments they are  
utterly alone. They darkened the life of the one they raped so they die alone in the dark.

"Long ago Tkarites believed that the souls of those who died this way were cursed and would spend  
eternity alone in the dark. They don't necessarily believe that anymore but they still find it appropriate.

"The call it the Sharp Death." He paused and then gaze a bitter hiss. "Not sharp enough!" Abruptly he  
slammed his laptop closed, turned and stomped off.

Richards watched him go. Then she turned and noticed L'Naym who had obviously heard the entire  
conversation. The Nlian's sea-green eyes were filled with tears.


	15. Reunite

_Tkara_  
_6:35 PM_

The rest of the day passed quietly. The away team stayed close to the main encampment, helping  
to go over data. By now every member of the Project knew what had happened and of the upcoming  
trial and everyone's mood was subdued.

At the end of the day Z'Rol silently flew them back to the estate. When they arrived Kaleeva once again  
came out to greet them, accompanied by Royera. Once again the large feline made a beeline for the Nlians  
and rubbed against them. This time L'Naym knelt down and hugged it tightly.

The Matron herself came out to greet them as well. "Would you like to eat in the dining room tonight  
or would you rather have meals sent to your quarters?" she asked quietly.

Rodriguez glanced at the team. "I think we'll eat in our quarters tonight, Matron," he said.

She nodded solemnly. "I'll have it sent up at once. I'm assuming you want to be rested for the trial tomorrow.  
Transportation has already been-"

The beeping of Rodriguez's comm interrupted her. _'Commander Rodriguez?  Rodriguez, this is the Saratoga,  
come in.'_

* * *

 _Saratoga Briefing Room_  
_7:30 PM_

After Rodriguez had informed him of what happened, Kirk had immediately ordered the _Saratoga_ to turn  
around and return to Tkara. And now he sat listening grimly as the away team gave their reports.

"I'm going to send some of our other scientists to help with the Project. Our Geology and Planetology  
Departments should appreciate the chance and Biology can help as well. The trial is scheduled for tomorrow  
at 1200. Do you want to stay on the ship until then?"

"We'll go back to the estate, Captain," Rodriguez answered. "It's tradition that whenever witnesses appear  
in court they are transported by members of their House. We've been given the protection of House Z'Rol,  
so until our mission is officially over and we leave, we're attached to their House."

Alyen spoke in his soft voice. "And besides…we need to see this through."

Kirk nodded. "I understand. I'll be there tomorrow as well."

He talked to them a bit longer before dismissing them. The Nlians lingered behind and once everyone else  
had left Kirk wordlessly went over to them and took their hands.

 _Three Souls touched._  
_The Joined Souls and the Soul they had touched_.

_*Jim. Soul Brother. We missed you.*_

_*Not half as much as I missed you.*_

_*You were worried too.*_

_*That's what big brothers do.*_

_*We're so glad you're back.*_

_The Touched Soul squeezed both their hands tightly. *_ _Guys…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what happened.  
_ _What you saw and what you both now have to do…*_

_*Jim, none of this was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Andrew Philips did.*_

_*Oh, he did that all right! And other people are being hurt because of it! Stacy Fielding is hurting. I was raped  
myself I **know** what she's going through! _ _Her family is hurting. And both of you are hurting! You're going  
to have to testify against him. You're not the only witnesses but you'll still be a part of it and if he's found  
guilty he might be executed! You can't tell me that you're not upset over that! _ _I know you both too well!_ _*_

 _The Joined Souls hesitated._ _*You're right, Jim. We are. There is so much pain now. A young girl is hurt  
and her family is suffering. _ _A young man may die and if he does his family will suffer. All because  
of his selfishness _ _and cruelty.*_

 _*You know I could kill Philips for pulling this.* the Touched Soul said angrily. *_ _Trouble is he'll probably  
soon be dead anyway.*_

 _The Joined Souls both shuddered. *Jim…he's only a youth. What he did was horrible but… even though  
legally he's an adult he's still, as you would say, 'just a kid.' We're heartbroken and outraged over what  
he did to Stacy. But if he dies…we'll be heartbroken for him and his family as well. You've often said that  
there's no such thing as a no win scenario. But Jim_ _…_ _sometimes you lose no matter what the outcome is.*_

 _The Touched Soul gently drew the Joined Souls into a tight embrace. An embrace completely devoid  
_ _of passion or desire. But filled with love._


	16. Judgment Hall

_12/9/2260_  
_Z'Rol Estate_  
8:00 AM

The next morning found the away team in their formal dress uniforms. Z'Rol had explained that one  
was required to dress formally whenever entering one of the Halls of Judgment. The rest of House Z'Rol  
was dressed in very dark nearly black clothes which were worn for the most solemn of occasions.

Everyone shared a nearly silent breakfast. Royera was present and spent the meal close to both Nlians.

"I've haven't seen her this protective since I was injured on a hunt." Kaleeva commented at one point.  
"If this keeps up she might try to go back with you to the _Saratoga."_

L'Naym managed a smile. "Young Connor McDowell would certainly like that," she said softly. She once  
again stroked the feline's head. "But I don't think that the _Saratoga_ would be the right place for a  
magnificent creature  like her. She was meant to roam the forests of Tkara not the metal corridors  
of a tiny ship."

"And Dr McCoy certainly wouldn't like it if she came with me to Sick Bay." Alyen put in.

"No, he wouldn't," Richards chuckled. "He's not used to something that can growl louder than him."

After eating the team made their way toward the transport which was piloted by Maskel and Telafay.  
They'd learned that Matron Z'Rol, Stelon and Kaleeva would be accompanying them. Vantar and Aresha,  
who lived in Sivaraya, would meet them at the Judgment Hall.

* * *

_Judgment Hall_  
_10:00 AM_

The Judgment Hall turned out to be a huge imposing structure. It was darker hued compared to other  
city buildings and streaked with the colors of black and red, which on Tkara were associated with solemnity  
and judgment. It was majestic and elegant like all Tkarite buildings, but it radiated austerity and an  
almost frightening grimness. There was no doubt that this was a place where judgments were rendered  
and sentences carried out.

A series of steps led to the main entrance way and at the top of them, by the main entrance was Captain  
James T. Kirk, also in his dress uniform. With him was Dr. McCoy and Rodriguez's wife, Lieutenant Harmaya  
Rodriguez who silently embraced her husband. Serving as Security was Lieutenant Commander Hatcher  
and Lieutenant D'Lor. Kirk had followed Tkarite custom in having his Security be a male and female pair.

The away team didn't smile at seeing them but their moods lightened slightly. The previous night all of them  
had felt slightly lighter knowing that their crew was nearby. And all of them were grateful that some of them  
were here now in visible support.

It was what _Saratogans_ did after all. They supported and took strength from each other.

Kirk turned to Matron Z'Rol and nodded. "Matron Z'Rol. I thank you for the care that you and your House  
have given to my crewmembers."

She nodded back. "You are welcome, Captain Kirk. And it is an honor to meet one of the heroes of Starfleet.  
A pity it couldn't have been under more pleasant circumstances."

"A pity indeed," Kirk quietly agreed.

The Matron motioned toward the doors. "She we proceed?"


	17. Tribunal

_Hall of Judgment_  
_12:00 PM_

The inside of the Judgment Hall proved to be as solemn as the outside. After being let in by Security  
they were directed to one of several Chambers. They found themselves in a large imposing room  
colored in black with and panels of deep red. All personnel inside wore clothes of the same color.

At one end of the Chamber the Takarite Seal of Judgment was emblazoned in red high on the wall.  
Beneath it was a raised bench where the Tribunal would sit.

On one side of the room was a large section where spectators were seated. Kirk, Hatcher, D'Lor,  
Lieutenant Rodriguez, Kaleeva, Matron Z'Rol and her Attendants were directed to it. Danek who  
had been in the baths at the time of the assault and hadn't actually witnessed it, was sent with them.

On the other side of the room opposite the spectator area was a large section where the witnesses  
were seated, the away team members where directed to sit there. Aside from the five of them there  
was the Fieldings, Inquisitor Amanlae, Vantar, the eight Attendants and the twelve other guests who  
had been in the room at the time of the assault. Over thirty witnesses in all.

Directly before the tribunal bench was a large circular area; the Circle of Trial. In the center of which  
was a raised circular platform surrounded by a five foot high metal barrier: The Circle of the Accused.  
Beside it a large red circle with a white border was emblazoned on the floor: the Circle of Truth.

At exactly 1200 the lights in the room dimmed, although the area around the Circle of Trial remained  
illuminated and the Seal of Judgment cast a eerie red glow.

A solemn faced Attendant, the Announcer, bearing a large wooden staff, entered Circle of Trial   
and thumped her staff on the floor three times. "All rise for the Tribunal," she announced.

Three Tkarites, two female and one male, entered the room and were introduced as Justice A'lea,   
Justice Kareene and Justice Tormav. Kareene and Tormav were late middle aged and A'lea elderly,   
but they all still possessed the beauty and grace of all Tkarites. They were dressed in black and   
red robes that had a cape and cowl attached. All of them bore Staffs of Judgment, signifying   
their authority to judge.

After the Tribunal was seated, the Announcer thumped the floor again. "Let the Advocate and  
the Accuser enter."

Two entered the Circle and where introduced: Accuser Noriya, a tall formidable, middle aged  
Tkarite woman and Steve Greer, a Human Defense Attorney, that Mr. Philips had hired for his son.

Justice Tormav then spoke, "Let the Accused be brought forth."

Two Attendants entered, escorting a very subdued Andrew Philips. There wasn't a trace of the brash,  
arrogant young man seen in the Inare only days ago. Now he just looked afraid. The Attendants put  
him onto the raised platform before the tribunal and withdrew.

Noriya approached the Tribunal. "Honorable Justices, I accuse Andrew Philips of Earth of sexually   
assaulting Stacy Fielding of the Federation colony of Loma III. I accuse him of breaking our most   
ancient law in regards to matters of the flesh: _'Never against another's will.'_ "

Steve Greer stepped forward. "Your Honors, my client is a Federation citizen and his supposed   
actions were against another Federation citizen. He therefore should be tried in a Federation court."

"Any crime that takes place within the Tkarite Freehold, regardless of who commits it or who it is  
committed against, is punished according to Takarite law," Justice A'lea said sternly. "The Federation  
had long agreed to this and it is clearly stipulated in the treaty between us."

She turned to the Accuser. "Call your first witness."

 


	18. Testimony

_Hall of Judgment_  
_12:10 PM_

The first witness called was Stacy Fielding. At the Accuser's direction she stepped inside the Circle  
of Truth. The Accuser then asked her to tell the Tribunal a bit about herself and why she was on Tkara.

She was currently a High School student. Her father, Dr. Paul Fielding, a noted ecologist, had been  
invited to participate in the Vonemer Project. On Loma III it was now the beginning of summer and  
school was out, so he had decided to bring his family to Tkara so that they could enjoy an off world  
vacation while he worked. They had arrived a month previously and had been staying at the Xlania Hotel.

The Accuser then asked her to describe how she had met Philips.

He had accompanied his father, Greg Philips, to Tkara on a business trip. They had arrived five days  
ago and had been staying at the Xlania as well. She had first met him in the hotel lobby. From the  
moment they'd met he had immediately started coming on to her, both at the hotel and the Inare.  
She had thought him arrogant and obnoxious and told him she wasn't interested in him. He hadn't   
cared and had kept pursuing. She hadn't complained to anyone however, because at first he hadn't   
touched her and she had thought that he was basically harmless and would eventually stop on his own.

The Accuser than gently asked her to describe in detail the events that had taken place at the Inare  
on that fateful night.

Her parents, in celebration of their anniversary, had gone to the Xlania's restaurant for a candlelit dinner.  
She had decided to go to the Inare for a swim. She had gone to Section 248, where she normally went.  
She mentioned that there hadn't been a lot of people there that evening.

After her swim she had gone into the Shower room, which she had thought was empty. Philips had been  
waiting for her. He had grabbed her and said that she had been teasing him long enough. She recalled  
that his breath stank from drink. She had yelled for him to stop but he had covered her mouth and after  
pushing her down onto the floor had first fondled and then raped her.

Fielding broke down at that point and started to cry. Justice A'Lea ordered a stool bought so that she  
could sit down.

 _I know what you're going through, Stacy._ Kirk thought sadly. _And I'm so sorry._

After Fielding had calmed slightly, she continued her account. Philips had attempted to rape her a  
second time but she had managed to push him off her and run. She honestly couldn't recall how she  
had gotten hold of a towel. He had pursued her out into the main Pool area, had grabbed her and   
started fondling her again when the Attendants stopped him.

After this Greer asked Philips to give his account of what happened. The youth admitted that yes,  
he had been attracted to Fielding. Yes, he had been drinking that night. Yes, he had approached   
her in the shower and that yes, they had had sex. He insisted, however that it had been consensual.

"You're lying!" Fielding screamed. "You **_raped_ ** me!"

Murmuring broke out in the Chamber and the Tribunal sternly called for order.

Fielding was crying again. "I'd never been with anyone before. I…I was going to wait until… But he…he…"

"You don't need to say anymore for now, Young one." Justice Kareene said gently. "The testimony that  
you've given is sufficient."

At the Justice's direction, a female Attendant came and gently led the sobbing girl back to her parents.

Physician Korvi, who had examined Fielding after the assault, was the next witness. She had been a  
physician for over forty years. She had spent twenty four years serving at the Federation embassy before  
becoming Chief Physician of the Inare and had extensive experience in both Tkarite and Human anatomy.

She confirmed that penetration had taken place and that there had also been severe vaginal tearing;  
Fielding had been a virgin at the time of the incident. There had also been multiple bruises from where   
Philips had grabbed her.

"Would you say that the act was consensual?" Noriya asked.

"There is no question that it was not," the physician answered said grimly.

Fielding's parents where then called. Both of them testified as to how distraught their daughter had  
been and still was. Her near refusal to leave the shower in her desperate efforts to get clean and her  
constant nightmares.

"There is no way that this was _consensual!"_ Mrs. Fielding said looking directly at Justice Tormav.

"He raped our little girl and I think that he should burn for it!" Dr. Fielding said with gritted teeth.

Next all the other witnesses were called forth one by one. All reported what they had seen in the Pool  
area: Fielding running out of the shower pursued by Philips and his grabbing and fondling her,  
even though she had obviously been upset and had told him repeatedly to stop.

Greer tried to claim that the events in the shower were a case of 'He said, she said.' Noriya countered  
that the events in the Pool Chamber were witnessed by several different people. Sexual assault was  
sexual assault, rather it was full intercourse or an unwanted touch and on Tkara the punishment for  
both was the same.  Even if nothing had taken place in the shower, or the Tribunal chose to disregard   
it, the incident witnessed in the Pool Chamber alone were enough to warrant death under Tkarite law.

The final witness was Inquisitor Amanlae. She gave information of the statements that she had received  
that night from Fielding and the other witnesses. She also brought up some unpleasant facts about Philips.  
Tkarites had contacts on every world where they conducted business, including Earth. They were also very  
good at acquiring information. "Knowledge is a basic tool of power," Amanlae said. "Tkarites make certain  
that theirs is considerable."

After arresting Philips the Inquisitors had made inquiries into his background. It turned out that he had  
often gotten into trouble at High School, both for bullying other youths and for sexual harassment of  
other females his age. Each time he had escaped consequence, in large part, thanks to his family's  
influence. During his freshman year, a family had complained that Philips had been bullying their son.  
His father had bribed them into putting their son into a different school. During his sophomore year,  
a teacher had stated repeatedly that Philips was disruptive. His father had bribed the school into silencing  
the teacher under threat of being fired.

Amanlae then revealed something about Philips that not even his family had known. The previous year  
he had date raped a girl at a fraternity party, Ashley Logan. He had put gamma-hydroxybutyrate acid  
into her drink and raped her while she was unconscious.

Kirk stiffened. _Just like with me._

Later when Ashley learned that she had become pregnant as a result, Philips had forced her to have  
an abortion.

 _I was worried about my Soul Siblings coming to Tkara_. Kirk thought. _But the danger was never from  
the Tkarites. It was from _ _a Human. One of my own people._

He thought of a saying he had heard about Tkarites. _"A Tkarite might seduce you, manipulate you,  
spy on you, steal __from you, ruin you, even kill you. But a Tkarite will_ **never,** rape you.'"

 _It's a tragedy that the same can't be said for Humans_.


	19. Plea for mercy

_Hall of Judgment_  
_3:40 PM_

The Accuser and the Advocate made their final statements before the Tribunal.

"The evidence is clear, Justices," Accuser Noriya stated; "As are the laws of Tkara. There is no doubt  
of the Accused's guilt and there can be no escape from punishment."

Greer then pleaded for mercy for his client. Asking the Tribunal to consider his age and saying that surely  
there could be some other punishment than death.

The lights raised slightly in both the witness and spectator sections. The Announcer than stepped forward.  
"Are there any others who wish to plea?"

A pale faced, Greg Philips got up and stepped forward. There was no trace of a confident businessman,  
just a desperate father. "Your Honors," he whispered, "I think it's pretty obvious what your verdict is going  
to be…but don't kill my son. Please."

Tears started to come to his eyes. "Andrew…he's spoiled I admit that. And it's my fault. His mother and  
I weren't good parents to him. I was tied up with my business and she with her social functions. We pretty  
much gave him whatever he wanted to keep him happy and quiet. We never once disciplined him and  
whenever he got into trouble it was more convenient to bail him out of it then deal with the problem.  
He grew up thinking that he could have whatever he wanted, _do_ whatever he wanted and if he got into  
trouble someone would bail him out. And this...all of this is the result. This is my fault all of it...my fault."

He was sobbing now. "Please...don't kill my son. There is no excuse for what he did and I'm so sorry.  
But does he have to die? If you have to kill somebody, kill me; I'm a miserable failure as a father, I turned  
him into what he is. But don't kill my son. Please, I'm begging you."

After the distraught father sat down the Announcer again spoke. "Does anyone else wish to plea?"

"We do," came a soft female voice.

Alyen and L'Naym both got up from their seats and made their way forward to face the Tribunal.

"Justices," L'Naym began. "There is no excuse for what he did but we ask that you show mercy to  
the Accused.  She paused. "You know about our people. You know what happens to us if our Mating  
Bonds are disrupted. If he had forced himself on one of us, we would both be dead now. And perhaps  
then…his death would have been warranted."

She stopped, obviously deeply troubled. Alyen put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close  
while he now spoke. "But Justices, should a person die when their crime does not result in another's  
death?'

L'Naym continued. "There is so much pain now." Her voice was a near whisper and she was clearly  
fighting to hold back tears. "Stacy Fielding is in pain. Her family is in pain. Killing the Accused will  
not make their pain any less. And it will only increase another family's pain. I agree with the Accuser  
that there must be punishment. But must it be death?"

After the Nlians had returned to their seats, the Announcer once again asked if anyone wished to plea.  
This time the Nlians' Captain stood.

"Your Honors, I too ask for mercy for the Accused. I also agree that he should be punished. But does  
he have to die?"

Justice A'lea spoke. "We are aware of your history, Captain Kirk. You yourself were raped. If the men  
who assaulted you had been tried on Tkara they would both be dead now. Would you have asked for  
mercy for _them?"_

Kirk paused. "I don't know, Your Honor. I was living in a nightmare then. I was angry, I was bitter  
and above all, I was in pain. The Federation doesn't practice the death penalty, so there was never  
any concern that the two men who assaulted me would be executed. If they _had_ faced the death  
penalty I like to think that I would have asked for mercy... but I honestly don't know.

"But this is what I _do_ know." He pointed to the Fieldings. "Their daughter's alive. As terrible as what  
happened to her was, _she's alive_. Does the Accused deserve to die?"

"Throughout our history _'Never against another's will'_ has been one of our most ancient and binding  
laws, Captain." Justice Tormav said. "And throughout our history there has been one punishment  
for breaking it."

"I am aware of that, Your Honors," Kirk said. "But can a rule without an exception truly be just?"

After Kirk returned to his seat, the lights raised and the Announcer once again spoke. "There will be  
an hour's recess while the Tribunal makes its decision."

The Tribunal withdrew to a side chamber and everyone else in the room talked quietly among themselves.

Kirk had moved over to the Witness section and was quietly talking to the Away Team, when one of the  
Attendants came up to him. "Captain Kirk. The Tribunal wishes to speak with you."


	20. Judgment

_Judgment Hall_  
_5:00 PM_

The Announcer once again tapped her staff on the ground. "All return to your places." A few moments later,  
after everyone had been seated, the Attendant tapped again. "All rise for the Tribunal."

The Tribunal members once again entered the Chamber. After they had seated themselves, the room's lights   
once again dimmed. This time the entire room was plunged into darkness, with only the Seal of Judgment   
eerily glowing above the tribunal and the pale spotlight shining down on the Accused.

The Tribunal stared at Philips for a few moments in silence. He stood whimpering softly in fear.

Justice A'lea spoke first. "It is the determination of this Tribunal that the Accused, Andrew Philips, is…guilty  
as charged."

From throughout the room one could hear the murmurs of the witnesses and audience.

Justice Tormav spoke next. "It is the judgment of this Tribunal that he endure the Sharp Death.  
Sentence to be carried out immediately."

The screaming started.

Anguished cries of protest from Greg Philips.

Terrified, protesting screams from Andrew Philips.

Two Attendants approached and seized Philips silencing him while the Tribunal again called for order.

When all were again quiet, Justice Kareene spoke. "Let it be known that mercy was asked for the Accused,  
by someone other than Advocate or kin. He will face the Sharp Death. But a thread of mercy will be shown."

There was surprised murmuring from the audience.

Justice A'lea once again spoke. "Take the Condemned to the Dark Chamber."

* * *

Philips found himself being dragged from the courtroom, into a lift and then down a long corridor.

He tried to struggle, but even if he weren't in handcuffs, Takrites were stronger than Humans  
and the guards held him fast

His mind was whirling with confusion. Mercy. The judges had said they'd show mercy. Did that  
mean that they'd let him live? But…they had also said that he that he'd be killed.

Philips was too terrified to puzzle it out.

They arrived at a small room. Two Enforcers where inside; both powerfully built and dressed in dark red,  
hooded outfits.

Both of them approached. "You stripped another of her pride and dignity," one of them said solemnly.  
"Now you shall be stripped."

While the first two guards continued to hold him firmly, the two new men proceeded to remove his clothing  
until he was completely naked. They then wrapped a tourniquet tightly around each arm causing him to  
hiss in pain.

Their task done, the first two guards left the room, while the red clad ones grabbed Philips and took him  
to another room. This one completely black.

Inside were five pairs of Enforcers. All of them dressed in dark red: the color of blood. All of them carrying   
razor sharp blades of various lengths.

The sight of them and of what he knew they were about to do to him, drove Philips near mindless with terror.  
Frantically he tried to struggle, to fight, to break free, to run... But it was futile.

"You pierced another's body with your member," one of his executioners said. "Now your body shall  
be pierced with our blades."

The doors to the chamber slid closed. If one was standing outside they would have once again heard screams.

This time screams of pain.


	21. A Thread of Mercy

_Outside the Dark Chamber_  
_5:45 PM_

The door opened and the Enforcers silently filed out, all of their blades stained crimson.

"It is done," one of them said simply.

A furiously agitated Dr. McCoy rushed into the chamber.

" _ **Good God!"**   _he bellowed as he took in the carnage. " _Saratoga!_ Medical emergency! Two to beam directly   
to Sickbay! _Now!"_

* * *

_Saratoga Sick Bay  
9:30 PM_

"How is he, Bones?" Kirk asked quietly.

McCoy's face was grim. "He's alive. Barely. Those Enforcers cut him to pieces. _Literally_. I almost lost him during  
surgery a couple of times but he's stabilized for now."

"Can I see him?"

McCoy nodded and Kirk made his way back to the intensive care ward.

Andrew Philips lay on a biobed. He was deathly pale and the bed's bio-monitors recorded his heart as barely beating.  
A respiratory unit was over his nose and mouth. A transfuser was hooked to left arm, replenishing his blood supply.  
Bandages were wrapped tightly around the stump that used to be his right arm and covered the left side of his face.

McCoy came up beside him. "They _castrated_ him, Jim. They _sliced off his right arm_. They _cut out one of his eyes_.  
They sliced and stabbed him over _twenty times_."

"I read your medical report, Bones."

"He almost died. He _still_ might."

"I know," Kirk said softly. When Philips' bloodcurdling screams had started, he had had to physically restrain   
McCoy to keep him from rushing in. He had been hard pressed not to run in himself.

McCoy closed his eyes briefly as he recalled first entering the Dark Chamber.

_The room spattered with blood._

_Philips lying naked in a crimson pool, covered with deep stab wounds.  
_

_One of his arms lying severed on the floor.  
_

_As well as...  
_

"The Tribunal said they would show _mercy,_ Jim. How _is_ this merciful?."

* * *

* _Flashback*_  
_Tribunal Chamber_

_Kirk stood facing the solemn faced Tribunal._

_"Know this, Captain Kirk," Justice A'lea began. "From our earliest recorded history, the First Law of the Flesh  
has been one of the guiding principles of our society there has been one punishment_ _exacted upon one guilty  
of breaking it. If that punishment is not carried out now it would set _ _a precedent." She paused. "What happens_  
_after that punishment is carried, however, is another matter_."

 _Tormav spoke. "The punishment for violation of the First Law is the Kareesun, the Sharp Death; the Condemned  
endures the blades of our Enforcers. Our people are the People of the Blade. Our Enforcers are members of the  
Karee and masters of the blade. The name **Karee** literally means 'One who brings sharpness.' __To face a single  
member of the Karee is to invite _ _death.  If one faces several members- a_ **Kareesun** , _death is a near certainty_  
_and thus it is called the Sharp Death."_

_Kareene now spoke. "Those who are sentenced to face them in the Dark Chamber die in darkness and pain.  
To insure that, the Kareesun inflict wounds that, while fatal , do not kill immediately._

_"If someone other than an Advocate or a family member asks for mercy for the Condemned, they must still face  
the blades of the Kareesun…but someone may tend them afterwards and try to save them. Our people are the  
People of the Blade. We follow the Way of Sharpness and the Way of Hardness. On Tkara very few, even family  
members, ask for mercy for Condemned. And of the few for whom someone **did** ask, even fewer_ _have survived."_

_A'lea once again spoke. "We have judged the Philips boy guilty and by our laws and traditions, he must face  
_ _the Sharp Death. However, since mercy was requested for him, by both yourself and your crewmembers,  
we will not stop you from _ _attempting to save him afterwards."_

_Her expression grew stern. "Neither you, nor your doctor may interfere while the sentence is being carried out.  
You may not enter the room or attempt to beam Philips out until the Kareesun have competed their task and  
left the room. If any part of him is cut off, you may not retrieve __it or attempt to reattach it, those parts are no  
longer his. If your doctor is able_ _to save him he will leave this planet with his life and for that he should be grateful."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

_Sickbay_

Kirk's face was sad and grim. "They _did_ show mercy Bones," he said quietly. "If they hadn't allowed us to take  
him after the Kareesun was done, he'd be dead now. The Tribunal told me that Tkarites are the People of the Blade.  
They follow the Way of Cunning, the Way of Strength, the Way of Hardness and the Way of Sharpness. _Very_ seldom  
do they ask for or show mercy. In the rare event when someone _does_ ask them for mercy they grant it, although  
others might consider it very small. A thread." _  
_

He drew a shuddered breath. "They said that they would show Philips mercy and they did-they gave him a chance,   
however slight, of survival."

McCoy sighed. "He's only nineteen, Jim. He turned nineteen three weeks ago. And he's going to go through the rest  
of his life maimed and half blind."

"He's _alive_ , Bones. He and his family should be grateful."


	22. Captain's Log

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate 2260.12.11_

_It's been two days since the trial. Dr. McCoy has continued to work on Philips and is satisfied that his_  
_condition is stable. The USS Dunbar, a Federation hospital ship, will be arriving tomorrow. They'll be responsible_  
_for his care and for getting him and his father back to Earth. They'll be able give him a prosthetic arm and eye._  
_But there's nothing that can be done about his genitals- the only child that he will ever sire he had aborted._  
_And of course, there will be the psychological trauma. McCoy has kept him sedated so far but it will not be_  
_pleasant when he wakes up. I can only hope that he will recover and be able to make something with his life._

_Everything that's happened has nearly killed Philips' father. The man blames himself for **everything.** He's gone_  
_on and on about if only he had been a better father. If only he has spent more time with his son instead of just_  
_buying him things. If only he had disciplined him or let him face the consequences of his actions earlier_  
instead _of bailing him out. From what he's said, his wife back on Earth is not in much better shape. My heart_  
truly _breaks for that family and I do_ **not** envy them the long hard road that they have ahead of them.  
But, as I told McCoy, at least their son is alive. Mercy is mercy however small.

 _Despite my sadness for what's happened to him I confess I also feel angry at Philips. However a person's_  
_upbringing, they are still responsible for their own choices. And his choices led to disaster and tragedy._  
_For Stacy Fielding and her family and for himself and his own family. My time on the Saratoga keeps teaching_  
_me lessons and the two lessons that I've learned from my time on Tkara is that  one's actions or lack of,_  
_can have devastating consequences and some lessons are literally paid for in blood._

_I've continued to send teams down to Tkara every day to assist with the Vonemer Project. The original away_  
_team has been going as well, but they're no longer staying on the planet. My decision. All of them are visibly_  
_upset by everything that's happened, particularly Alyen and L'Naym. I told them that if they still wanted_  
_to assist in the Project they were free to do, so ,but at the end of the day they were going to come back_  
_to familiar settings and go to sleep in their own quarters and with their friends close by. They'll head back_  
_to the Z'Rol estate one last time before we leave to express the proper thanks and farewells. Despite what_  
_happened, they did have positive experiences on Tkara._

_The entire crew has been affected by what happened. This is a small ship and a close knit crew and what_  
_happens to one effects everyone else. Tkarites broadcast their trials and during Philips' trial I wasn't the only_  
_one watching it-nearly every person on the ship watched too. In the corridors I've heard many talking about_  
_what happened and felt the moods. There's sympathy for Stacy. Anger at Philips. Some saying that he got_  
_what he deserved. Others feeling sorry for him as well._

 _After the Dunbar_ _has picked up Philips, we'll be leaving Tkara as well. Our next stop will be Starbase Delta_  
_for our bi-yearly refuel and shore leave. We'll be taking some additional passengers: the Fieldings. A bit of irony._  
_Once at Starbase, they'll transfer to the Astral Queen, a passenger transport which will be stopping_ _at Loma III._

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_5:30 PM_

Kirk completed his log. Alpha shift was over and he made his way to the Mess Hall. He always enjoyed going  
there even if he wasn't hungry because it was a gathering place for his crew. And seeing his crew together  
never failed to raise his spirits.

He spotted the Rodriguez's at one table talking quietly with friends. At another table he spotted his Soul Siblings  
talking with friends of theirs. Petty Officer Steven Bower from Operations had been a good friend of Alyen  
from day one. The ship's Head of Resources, Chief Petty Officer Silvia Mayberry was a friend and mentor  
to L'Naym. Lieutenant Abigail Silverstein from Stellar Sciences was a good friend as well. Lieutenant Monica  
Deerhorn from Security had been a close friend of both Nlians ever since L'Naym had saved her daughter,  
Trisha.

Kirk nodded to himself. _This_ was what everyone needed right now. To come together.


	23. Departure Preparations

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate 2260.12.12_

 _Today we'll be leaving Tkara. Our science teams have wrapped up their experiments and shared the data_  
_with the Vonemer Project. Hopefully the coalition will be able to find a solution to the crop problems on Urgel._  
_Rodriguez intends to keep tabs on the project and during our upcoming leave he's going to travel to Urgel_  
_himself to have a look at the conditions first hand. There's no more dedicated agriculturalist and every_  
_member of the caravan is vital._

 _The USS Dunbar arrived and transferred Philips and his father at 8:40_ _this morning. The Fieldings beamed  
up an hour later. I've had them put in our VIP quarters. _ _After all they've been through, I'm determined that  
they will have the best possible treatment _ _until we arrive at Starbase._

 _The original away team will be beaming back down to the surface in an hour to convey their_ _formal thanks_  
_to House Z'Rol. I will be accompanying them. First however, I have a meeting with Lieutenant Z'Rol._

_James T Kirk._

* * *

_Ready Room_  
_12:25 PM_

Kirk gazed at the Tkarite officer sitting opposite of him. "Commander Rodriguez gave me a full report  
on everyone's performance down there and I've spoken to the rest of the away team. They all agree that  
your help down there was invaluable, Lieutenant. Well done."

"Thank you, sir," she responded.

His expression grew more serious. "In regards to the matter of which we spoke originally. I asked you to  
watch over Crewmen Alyen and L'Naym and you held true to your word, as Tkarites always do." His eyes  
met hers. "You protected my Soul Siblings and I thank you for that, Droi of House Z'Rol. I thank you from  
the bottom of my heart."

She nodded, amethyst eyes warm. "It was my honor, Captain."


	24. Return to the Surface

_Z'Rol Estate_  
_12:30 PM_

"I wish to convey my deepest thanks, Matron Z'Rol, for the care that you and your House bestowed   
on my crewmembers," Kirk said solemnly.

After beaming down to the surface, he and the team had been escorted to the Receiving Hall.  
Matron Z'Rol was once again seated, as regal as ever. Her consort and her children once stood  
again at her side.

The Matron nodded. "We're glad that we were able to assist both Starfleet and the Federation in some   
small way, Captain Kirk. Your crewmembers themselves were a pleasure." She frowned slightly.   
"I regret that their stay with us ended the way that it did, however."

"As do we all," Kirk said softly. "This has been a difficult time for all of us. But we'll endure."

"I have no doubt. Your exploits are well known, Captain, both before and after you gained command  
of the _Saratoga._ The accomplishments of your crew are known as well. " Her gaze fell on the Nlians.  
"Tkarites are The People of the Blade and we follow the Way of Sharpness. Those who ask for mercy,  
either for themselves or others, are rare on this world." She paused. "But that doesn't mean that we   
disdain them." She smiled slightly. "And we recognize that there are different types of strength."

She rose to her feet and descended from her throne. "And now, Captain, your crewmembers enjoyed  
our hospitality for a few days. Perhaps they would like to enjoy it briefly one last time and you, yourself  
for the first time, by joining us for noon meal?"

"We would be honored, Matron."

L'Naym stepped forward with Alyen close beside her. "Matron, if we may. My lifemate and I wanted to   
present you with a Gift of Gratitude for your hospitality."

She held out a small box. One of the Attendants took it and after examining it, handed it to the Matron,  
who took out a silver bracelet wrapped within silk.

"The bracelet was crafted in my home city of Khasha by a member of the _Zoresha_ ," L'Naym said quietly.

"The silk wrapping comes from the city of Ralon in the Northern Lands." Alyen said. "I spent two years there."

The Matron solemnly took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "The Craftmasters of the _Zoresha_ are   
well known and respected. As is the beauty of Ralon and the skill of its healers. I take it that's where   
you received some of your early training as a healer?"

At Alyen's quiet nod, she continued. "I accept your gifts with pleasure."

* * *

_1:30 PM_

During the meal, the party and the other members of House Z'Rol talked quietly. Conversations continued   
when they had moved to a smaller den. Royera was there as well, and once again approached her Nlian 'kittens.'   
After they both stroked the large feline, the Nlians moved over to a large window-door and where admiring   
the garden view when Kaleeva approached.

"Lady L'Naym," the young Tkarite said quietly. "You obviously have a great love of nature. Does that include   
animals as well as plants?"

L'Naym smiled slightly. "Yes."

"I've always enjoyed looking at animals," Alyen said.

Kaleeva smiled as well. "Its late spring right now and Tkara Prime is currently entering its monthly Full Glow   
period.  Its during that time that Glowfeathers hatch and its usually during the time when the sun is at its   
height, which is about now. A Glowfeather lives in our gardens- I discovered its nest some time ago and   
have been keeping an eye on it. Its nest should be hatching sometime today and I thought that you and   
your lifemate might appreciate seeing it."

She motioned toward window and pointed to a large pond in the distance. "We won't go far, just to that   
pond over there."

"We'd like that very much, thank you."


	25. Rare and precious things

_Z'Rol Gardens_

The two Nlians and the young Tkarite stood by the pond, eyes fixed on the scene before them.  
In the pond swam a Glowfeather, a bird resembling an Earth swan but closer to a duck in size.  
It was easy to see why its kind were called Glowfeathers, because its feathers were iridescent  
and when they ruffled they seemed to gave off a shimmering glow

The pond was surrounded by tall trees. High up the trunk of one of them was an open hollow,  
out of which four tiny, fuzzy heads peeked out.

"Mothers make their nests high in the trees so as to avoid predators," Kaleeva explained. "  
Their nests must always face water because as soon as their babies hatch, they need to jump out   
of the nest and into the water. It takes a lot of effort to find just the right conditions so they often   
use the same nest every year. This particular Glowfeather has used this nest for three years.   
That's how I knew about it."

The mother glowfeather paddled close to the tree giving honking-like cries to her babies.

"She's calling her children to come to her." Alyen said. "She encourages them but they have to   
jump on their own."

One of the babies moved forward and positioned itself. The nest opening was five stories off   
the ground, the hatchling was little more than an hour old and about the size of a tennis ball.   
The sight had to be dizzying to it.

The baby leapt.

All three held their breath as the hatchling plummeted toward the ground.

It landed in the water with tiny splash.

"A good jump," Kaleeva commented.

"They're so brave," L'Naym smiled. "They've just been born and the first thing they need to do is  
'take the plunge."

Kaleeva looked thoughtfully at the Nlians. "Courage is born in many hearts. Even in those who seem   
small and delicate."

The other hatchlings were following their sibling's lead. One by one the remaining tiny forms hurled  
themselves out of the nest and into the world.

"A rough way to start life." Alyen took his lifemate's hand. "But roughness strengthens."

The three watchers had been standing but now they all found themselves sitting down as they   
watched the Glowfeather family. The babies gathered around their mother as she guided them   
around the pond, introducing them to their new world.

"It's a shame Andr couldn't be here," L'Naym said finally. "She would have loved this."

"Andr?" Kaleeva asked.

"Crewman Andr. She's the _Saratoga's_ ornithologist and she loves any and everything avian."    
She motioned toward the Glowfeathers. "She would consider this a rare and precious sight.   
The universe is full of rare and precious things that we often don't take the time to notice."

Her expression grew sad. "And there are those who can steal, throw away and harm rare and precious  
things without caring."

The three were silent for awhile longer as they watched the Glowfeathers. At length Kaleeva got   
up and suggested returning to the house.

As the Nlians got to their feet, L'Nyam met Kaleeva's eyes. "Thank you, Kaleeva," she said softly.  
She reached out and took the Tkarite's hand.  "You've given my lifemate and me a gift. A lot of things   
on Tkara are sharp, but there is great beauty here as well. Sometimes terrible things happen,   
but life continues, as do simple joys."


	26. Leaving Amethyst Skies

_Captain's Log Supplemental  
_

_The away team and I returned to the Saratoga about an hour ago. Lieutenant Z'Rol will be remaining_  
_here on Tkara; the crew is about to start their bi-annual leave and I told her that she could start hers_  
_early. After all that she did for the away team, she's more than earned it. A Tkarite is deadly to_ _have  
as an enemy but very good to have as a friend and this ship is very fortunate to have her_ _as a crewmember._

 _Our next stop will be Starbase Alpha. We'll be there in two days. Then the Saratoga will take a two week break_   
_in drydock, while her crew goes on leave. Some will visit their home worlds and others nearby ones_.

 _Alyen and L'Naym will be taking a transport to their nearby home planet of Nlia and I'll be going with them._   
_They're very eager to show me their homeworld and have put together quite a tour_ _for me. They're even  
more eager for me to meet their families in person. I'm greatly looking forward_ _to it and even though  
I love being in command of a Starship and know that it's what I was born to do,_ _I'm also looking forward  
to not being in command for awhile. To have a couple weeks of just being _ _James T. Kirk.  Two weeks_  
to just be…Jim.

 _But for the next two days I 'm still the Captain and am keeping a careful watch over both my crew_ _and  
my guests. The entire crew, I know is going to go out of their way to support the Fieldings during their stay_.   
 _Our Counselor, Lieutenant Maria Sanchez will be talking to all of them. An hour after they arrived,  
Crewmen L'Naym visited them as well. My Soul Sister is not a medic, but like her lifemate, she will   
always reach out to those in pain._ _She is truly the heart of this ship._

_And my time on this ship keeps teaching me important lessons, even painful ones: That sometimes_ _  
danger doesn't come from where you expect. That when someone says 'no' they mean no and_ _you'd  
better respect it. That one's choices always have consequences and effect not just you_ _but everyone  
around you. That sometimes consequences are sharp and cruel and sometimes_ _even mercy can be hard._

_But there are good lessons too: People who seem fragile to others can show surprising strength_ _and  
people who are very different and whom some may be wary of, can become friends. L'Naym has formed   
a friendship with with Lieutenant Z'Rol's younger sister, Kaleeva, and plans to stay _ _in regular contact  
with her._ _She's already planning what sort of gifts she will get her and the_ _rest of House Z'Rol while  
on Nlia_. _She's even planning on getting something for that huge cat of theirs_.

 _And a personal lesson for me, one that keeps being taught to me again and again, is that I can always_  
_count on every member of my crew, in both good times and in bad._

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Saratoga Bridge_  
_4:20 PM_

 _"_ Captain on the Bridge."

Kirk smiled at his Chief of Communications. Hearing the Caitian's soft, purring voice was always soothing   
and now it was a reminder that things were returning to normal and that life was moving on.

"M'Ress, please inform Tkara Control that we are ready to depart."

He turned on the comm. "All decks this is Captain Kirk, prepare for immediate departure."

He gazed out the viewscreen at Tkara, a mysterious, provocative world of amethyst skies. A world that had   
many dangers and sharp lessons, but great beauty and allure as well.

"We have clearance to go, Captain." M'Ress announced.

Kirk nodded. "Filars, how we looking down there?"

" _All systems ready, Captain,"_ came the calm, steady voice of his Chief Engineer. _"Warp available at your  
command_."

He turned to his Navigator. "Arex set a course for the Norayis system."

"Aye, Captain," the Edosian replied.

"Akari, warp three, if you please."

" _Hai_ , Captain."

"Punch it."

The _Saratoga_ went to warp and traded amethyst skies for the stars.

END


End file.
